Life in the Sand
by SakiHanajima1
Summary: Have you ever had that sudden falling motion while asleep? It's to where your asleep and your not really dreaming, yet you are. Then it feels like you suddenly fall off something and when your body makes impact you jolt awake? Well that happened to me, only it had a small twist to it. I died... [Gaara/OC]
1. Life in The sand 1

Yeah I know I got a lot of unfinished stories going, but this just wouldn't get out of my head. It's going to be a little side project of mine. Just for fun.

**WARNING PLEASE READ!**

**There is some spoilers in this chapter about some events that happen in Naruto Shippuden after the war is over and other things. If you don't know how Naruto ends then please read with caution.**

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

* * *

Have you ever had that sudden falling motion while asleep? It's to where your asleep and your not really dreaming, yet you are. Then it feels like you suddenly fall off something and when your body makes impact you jolt awake. I've been told that when that happens, your having an out of the body experience, and when you fall its your soul going back to your body.

I had one of those, only it comes with a slight twist.

My name is Anna Rogers, I'm 21 year olds and I live in Dallas, TX. I'm your average everyday run of the mill woman. I live in a one bedroom apartment, no boyfriend, I have a steady job and doing online courses.

Now none of this is relevant, but I wanted to give you a little background on me. Okay. I'm also a huge fan of anime, most of the walls in my house are bookshelf covered with nothing but anime. My favorite is Naruto.

Now let's get back to that outer body experience shall we?

It was Friday night and I let my friends talk me into going out with them. The club was to loud for me and I was slightly drunk and wanted to sleep, so I left around 1:00 in the morning. It was dark as I walked home, I wasn't scared of any muggers I could easily defend myself. I stepped out into the street, not checking if any cars were coming. Since my head was fuzzy, my judgment was greatly impaired.

I heard a horn honk and saw a flash of lights before something slammed into me on my right side. Whatever hit me, hit me with enough force to send me flying into the air and I crashed rather painfully back to the ground, my head hitting the pavement with a sickening crack.

As I laid there, blood pouring out of my head and other body parts, I felt myself began to float, like I was weightless and suspended in mid air. As my eyes closed my last thought was of how I never got to finish my last chapter of my story about Gaara.

Then the falling sensation happened, and as my 'soul' slammed back into my body I jolted awake like any other poor sap would do.

I rested my hand against my racing heart and closed my eyes to calm my breathing. That was freaking freaky.

"She's awake."

Yeah I'm awake now...wait? Did someone just talk?

I opened my eyes and noticed 2 things at once. 1) I was not laying in the middle of the street dying and. 2) Gaara was staring at me from behind his desk.

I think my brain shut down for a minute, I'm pretty sure I looked ridiculous too. Eye wide like saucers, mouth hanging open. Then my brain started working again and I...screamed.

I didn't know what else to do. So I screamed and started doing the backwards crab away from all the eyes on me. My back hit something solid and brought my legs up so my arms could wrap around them, and started rocking back and forth.

"Omg, omg, omg ,omg, omg." I repeated over and over as I rocked back and forth like a crazy person. "I need to wake up, oh I need to wake up."

As foot steps approached me I looked up at Kankuro's painted face. He was looking at me strangely, which I didn't blame him for either. My eyes left his and looked at the other three parties around the room. Temari, Gaara and oh god, Baki.

"I'm going to die. I'm going to die." I said hoarsely as my rocking intensified

"Yeah your probably right about that." Kankuro said as he kneeled down in front of me. "If you can't answer our questions." His smile was evil.

"Your scarier in person you know that." I whispered as i tried in vain to shrink away.

"So you know who I am?" It was more of a statement than a question, but I nodded anyways. "Good."

Kankuro stood up and took a few steps back. I felt something crawling on me and looked down to see sand curling around my legs and mid-section. I had another freak out, but this one was internal. As my mind and body went into over drive, Gaara's sand easily picked me up and brought me to the middle of the room.

I was hyper ventilating as it wrapped all the way up my chest and stopped at my breasts. My arms were pinned down at my sides, so only my head could move.

"I take it back, I don't want to know what it would be like to meet Gaara, to know he's real. I promise to never write another Fanfiction about him again, or anybody else from the Naruto Universe. Just let me wake up. I need to wake up." I said as my head bowed and clenched my eyes shut.

I bit my tongue hard and was shocked when the nerve receptors for pain started firing off in my mind. Opening my mouth I stuck my tongue out and watched as blood rolled down and fell on the carpet bellow.

1...2...3...

"Oh shit."

A throat was cleared and I looked up through watery eyes at Gaara. His face was a mask of completely calmness and void of emotion. Temari and Kankuro was on either side of him, behind his chair. Baki was just a few steps to my left.

"Since you know who Lord Kazekage is, I'm going to skip right to the point." Baki said as he came closer to me. "Who sent you to this village?"

I was silent for a moment as I stared back at Baki in complete and utter fear.

"I...I don't know."

"How did you get passed the guards?"

"I...I don't know."

Baki gave me a look of annoyance. "How the hell do you not know?"

"The last thing I remember is getting hit by a car and dying." I whispered. "This is just one of those traumatic death experiences and I just need to wake up."

"This isn't real, none of you are real. Your just a bunch of fictional characters and I'm having one hell of nightmare. Yeah, that's what this is, none of this is real." I told myself as I did my best to rock myself back and forth. "None of you are real."

"Girl, I can assure you that we are very much real and if you don't start making sense. We will kill you." Baki said dangerously.

And I don't know if Gaara was just emphasizing the point or not but the sand started to tighten around me. "Okay, okay, there is no need to bury me in a Sand Coffin." I screamed as the sand tightened more.

"How do you know that?" Temari asked.

"I know everything about you guys!" I wailed helplessly.

They all looked at each other and from their expressions I needed to start talking and fast.

"Your all going to think I'm crazy." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before straightening up and looking Gaara dead in the eye.

"My name is Anna, I'm from a big ass city called Dallas in the state of Texas in the continental United States. I'm 21 years old and have no life. My life consist of work, school, and then sitting on my computer writing stories about made up fictional characters of anime. One Anime I am fond of is called Naruto. It's about a blond, knuckled headed, boy who dreams of being the Hokage one day. Naruto is main Protagonist of the Anime, it revolves around his devotion to bring Sasuke Uchiha back to leaf village."

I paused and took another deep breath. "Naruto is the main character throughout the entire damn series, there is two parts though. Naruto and Naruto Shippuden."

"Naruto revolves around when everyone is younger, it starts out before Naruto became a ninja. Then after he becomes one with Sakura and Sasuke as his teammates, his first real mission to land of waves, the chunin exams which is where you three make an appearance. The attack on the leaf village, then when everyone chased after Sasuke when he deflected the village and went chasing after Orochimaru. Again you three make an appearance, Temari saved Shikamaru, Kankuro saved Kiba and Gaara saved Rock Lee."

I paused again. My eyes still haven't left Gaara's.

"After that its a bunch of bullshit stupid fillers of the Konoha 11 going on mission after mission. None of you enter again until Matsuri is kidnapped by that weird ass dude after Gaara. The shows end with Naruto leaving with Jiraiya on his 2 and half long year training." Another breath. "Shippuden starts with Naruto coming home and the Akatsuki attacking the Sand Village and kidnapping Gaara, Kankuro gets poisoned by Sasori and Sakura saves him. Then Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Lady Chiyo go after the Akatsuki save Gaara, only to be to late and you have Shukaku sucked out of you and die."

A small sad smile came to my face at that one. "I swear I cried on that episode, I even thought about sending a bunch of hate mail to Misashi Kishimoto saying that he couldn't kill you off like that. Then Lady Chiyo brought you back, much to mine and others fans happiness. After that Naruto and Sakura met Sai and went on the mission to meet Sasori's informant, which turned out to be that slimy, snake Kabuto. Naruto went all foxy on Orochimaru's ass and then they finally meet Sasuke again after three years. He tries to kill Naruto, and yada yada...let's see what was next? Oh yeah, More Akatsuki bullshit and more death. Then the Kage summit, where Obito, posed as Madara declares war and all that crap. Then starts the freaking war."

My eyes closed and I took in a deep, calming breath. "Over 200 episodes of that damn thing. From the start with all white Zetsu's to when Kaguya came to be. Naruto and Sasuke had their final battle together and made peace with each other, and they released everyone from the Infinite Tsukuyomi saving the damn world. Then their is a blank period with everyone parting ways on good terms and then the end...until The Last: Naruto the Movie came out, then a sneak peak of an epilogue many many years later.."

I sighed as I finished.

"Of course that is just a small summary rundown of how things go, a lot of crap happened in Shippuden that would take hours upon hours to explain. To top it all off, let me repeat. I am from a world to where none of you exist except as fictional characters."

"Do you really expect us to believe that shit?" Kankuro asked glaring at me.

"No, but I'm telling the truth. Gaara while you was caught up in the Infinite Tsukuyomi you dreamt of a happy childhood with your family. Now how would I know?" I asked looking between the four.

"Don't you people have one those ninja that can go into your mind and see if your speaking the truth or not?" I asked desperately.

"Baki, have someone summon Reji here immediately." Gaara said his eyes not leaving my face.

"Yes Lord Kazekage."

"How many years has it been since the war anyways? I'm asking because I need know what time frame I'm in so I don't say something stupid and ruin the future."

"Three years." Gaara answered.

I blinked. Three years?

"Oh shit...then it's been a year since the events of the The Last, so Naruto and Hinata should be a couple and Kakashi the Hokage and...and...omg that means certain things haven't happened yet!" I was frantically wiggling around in my sand cocoon.

"What is your problem?"

I looked over at Kankuro in despair. "The epilogue of Naruto shows a lot of things it shows the ending of how yalls lives turned out. Which couples get together and have babies and other things." I said my eyes wide. "And I don't know what has come to pass and what hasn't, I could say something and the entire future could be disrupted!"

There was a poof of smoke and Baki was back with some other ninja dude. This one was someone never seen before, he had the same attire as Baki on, except he didn't have that weird hat thing on. His sharp black eyes landed on me and I froze.

Without having to be told what to do he walked up to me and placed his hand on my head. "Don't move."

There was a tingling sensation in the back of my skull and it was like my entire life was flashing in front of like a motion picture. As he came to certain memories of me and an ex I jerked back.

"Uh those are kind of private." I said sheepishly.

"Nothing is private to me."

"Alright fine, if you want to watch me and my ex have sex have fun." I said shrugging.

The guy blinked at me before diving back into my head. He skipped over any intimate scene in my head and continued on. I watched myself get hit by that car and fly through the air and then die in my world and then I was hovering in darkness and then I was falling and waking up here. He went through my memories of how I knew of Naruto and other things. After a while he dropped his hand and stepped back.

"She speaks the truth, to her we are just fictional characters. She also has no idea how she came here, all she knows is that she really did die in her world before waking up in your office." Reji said turning to address Gaara.

"Are you sure the memories weren't implanted there somehow?" Baki asked eyeing me with suspicion.

"Lord Kazekage would you mind lowering your sand so I can show you something?" Reji asked, at Gaara's look he went on to explain. "In her world she got a tattoo when she hit the age of 18, I saw it in her memories."

The sand fell away but still loosely circled my legs. Reji came towards me and I tried to back up, only for the sand to constrict my movements and cause my fall on my ass. Reji easily picked me up, turned me around and pulled my dress down to reveal my left shoulder.

"Dude I'm not wearing a bra here!" I said as I stopped my dress from falling down and flashing everyone.

On my top left shoulder was three Kanji symbols. Love, Life and Faith.

"That isn't my only tattoo but I am not pulling my dress up so yall can see the other one." I said as the guy let go of my dress and I quickly fixed it to cover myself up.

"She could have gotten that anywhere." Baki said unbelieving.

"Yes, but her memories of it are truth. From the time she was born till she died, its all the truth." Reji said bowing.

"Um Reji right?" I asked looking at him

He turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "You seen certain things in my mind about events that Happen in Naruto...er this world that hasn't came to pass yet. It's best for everyone that that knowledge stay...unknown."

Reji eyed me like I was in no position to tell him anything, which of course is true.

"Everyone in this room will not speak of this discovery. It is of high security, if anyone breaks it they will tried as a traitor to this village." Gaara spoke in his authority voice.

Reji and Baki bowed before leaving. All eyes turned to me now.

"So, seeing as how I don't know how I got here, nor an idea of how to get back to my own world. What are you going to do to me?" I asked fearing for my life.

"You have knowledge that no one else in this world has knowledge of, probably secrets about each village including Suna. Therefore, you will restricted to stay in Suna, if you try to leave or even speak a word of who you really are, we will have no choice but to kill you." Gaara said his eyes boring into me.

I gulped. "You know, your far more terrifying than the Anime gives you credit for."

Something flashed in Gaara's eyes and for a fleeting moment I thought I saw a certain emotion in his eyes before it vanished.

"Um that I'm scared of you Gaara, uh Kazekage-sama...it's just that...out of all the Naruto characters, your my favorite. " I said looking up at the ceiling. " A side from Naruto of course."

"You sound like a stalker." Kankuro remarked smirking at me.

"Well, I know everything about characters that I deem my favorite, I have to so I can get their personalities down for when I write my stories and everything?"

The sand siblings looked at each other and while they had some silent meeting I spaced out and went into my own little world.

This was really happening. I was really stuck in the universe of Naruto. Every fan girls dream come true, only it was completely terrifying and not what one thought it would be.

My fingers absentmindedly trailed over the sand that was wrapped around me like a snake still. It felt like every day sand, only it was harder and had more density to it. I laid my palm flat on the sand and tried to feel for the chakra Gaara had infused with it.

I mean I was in the world of Ninja's and chakra and make believe, so maybe I got zapped by special genie on my trip here and was blessed with magic powers.

I didn't notice that sand siblings had finished their conversation and was watching me intently. I followed the path of sand from my shoulder to my hip, a small smile forming.

"I always did love the fact that Kishimoto made it to where it was Karura's spirit that was in the sand to protect you." I mumbled to myself my eyes downcast.

I missed the wide-eyed looks sent my way.

"Nothing compares to a mothers love."

The sand fell away from my body and I looked up and smiled. "I have no place to talk though, my mother died giving birth to me as well. I grew up without feeling the undying love of a mother so, I have no idea what it feel like."

Temari's eyes softened for a moment and she leaned against Gaara's desk. "Your name is Anna right?"

I nodded.

"Until we can decided if we trust you or not, your going to be confined to a room until further notice, it's that or a prison cell." Temari stood up and looked at her finger nails in mild interest.

"Of course."

"Follow me."

I followed Temari out of the office without a moments hesitation, she led me through a series of hallways and down a couple flight of stairs. We stopped in front of a plain door and she pushed it open for me to enter. It was plain with the bare necessities, but it had a bed so that's all I cared about.

"Thank you." I said as Temari shut the door.

I heard the lock click into place and sighed. There was a desk, a side table, and a dresser for clothes. I walked towards the door to the right and opened it to find a bathroom that just had a sink and toilet. Shutting the door I sat down on the bed and laid back, closing my eyes I willed myself to fall asleep. Hopefully to wake up in my own bed in my lonely apartment.

When my eyes opened I was disappointed to find that I was still stuck. Since there wasn't a window in this room I had no idea if it was day time or night time outside, looking around the room I seen nothing for me to entertain myself with.

This was going to be fun.

Hours upon hours upon hours I paced around my new prison. I needed a bath and a new change of clothes seeing as how I only had the dress that I wore out clubbing to wear.

I was sitting on the floor staring at the wall in front of me when I heard the lock on my door turn and the door opened a second later. Temari's eyes scanned the room until they landed on me.

"I was told to come get you and take you to the baths."

I was up off that floor faster than anything. She gave me an odd look before leading me through the building again. I'd so get lost in this place. Temari opened a door and I followed her into the changing station.

She handed me a towel and I quickly discarded my clothes to wrap the towel around me. Sliding the door open to reveal the bathing area she motioned for me to go in. I looked around at the set up.

There was the washing stations on one side of the room, a intricate tub sat in the middle of the room. Temari pushed me towards one of the washing station's and had me sit down on a stool.

"I can wash myself Temari." I said looking up at her.

Relief passed over her face and she quickly retreated to the other side of the room. Ignoring her, I took my towel off and filled the bucket in front of me with water. I slowly washed myself, enjoying the feeling of finally getting clean.

I ran my hands through my short, chin length brown hair, my hazel colored eyes watched as the bucket filled slowly with water. Rinsing all the suds out of my hair and off my body I stood up and slowly went to tub to soak.

Pulling my knees to my chest, I wrapped my arms around my them and laid my chin down on my arms. I was really here, in this world. I'd probably never see my father again, or my friends, I'd never go back to my old life.

I was dead there and now I was trapped in this world, being treated like I was some spy or criminal and would probably remain in my solitude of a room until I died.

As the emotions hit me I felt tears gather in my eyes before cascading down my cheeks. I let out a sob and the dam broke. Temari stayed in her corner while I cried like a baby, she never said anything to me.

Once I got me crying under control I stood up and grabbed my towel again, silently wrapping it around my body. Temari stood up and I followed her back to the changing room.

I was surprised when Temari handed me a different change of clothes and thank goodness some fresh undergarments. I pulled the black shirt over my head and slipped my legs into plain black Capri pants. She handed some sandals that I slipped on with out question.

"Thank you Temari."

Temari nodded her head before leading me back through the maze that was this building. She stopped in front of the door and paused with her hand on the handle.

"Someone will be here later to bring you food." She said opening the door and allowing me to enter.

I nodded my thanks and sighed. I was stuck back in this damn room again.

Over the course of the next I don't know how many days, weeks or months I was settled into a routine. Every few days Temari or some other woman would take to the baths, someone would bring me food twice a day. I would sleep as much as I could, when I was awake I'd play little games with the walls and furniture. Though now I had some paper to write on, courtesy of Temari, but it was already full and I was out of stuff to write on.

Then I got the bright idea to touch the room up some. So I asked Temari to bring me a bunch of paint and stuff, so I begun to paint designs all over the room. I was currently putting the finishing touches on a picture of the Sand Siblings when low and behold the door to my prison opened and Kankuro walked in.

This was the first time that I have seen him since I woke up here. His scanned the room. I had painted all the Naruto characters on the walls, well the Konoha 11 plus Sasuke, The Sand Siblings, Kakashi, Guy, Sai, Itachi, even Minato and Kushina(I loved these two.)

I was trying to paint Gaara's eye color when he came in.

"Yo." I greeted setting my paint brush down and wiping my hands on the cloth I had thrown over my shoulder.

"I see you made this room...lively."

I just shrugged as I looked around at my decorative walls. "Well since I'm pretty sure I'm going to be stuck in this room for a long time, I might as well make it more comfortable."

Kankuro regarded me closely before motioning me to follow him. I took my apron off and hurried out the door. Un like when Temari led me around, Kankuro went in a different direction.

He stopped in front of Gaara's office. So the Kazekage finally wanted to see me again. He knocked on the door and waited for Gaara to tell him to enter before holding the door open for me.

Just like that first time, his office was still the same. Though now there was more paperwork on his desk. Gaara looked up as we entered and closed whatever scroll he was reading.

Kankuro sat down on the couch that sat on the far side of the room, leaving me to stand in the center of the room awkwardly.

"Anna." Gaara said my name getting my attention.

He was holding a manila file in his hands.

"In this envelope, is your possible future. If you do not agree to the terms than, you will be killed. For the safely of this village and the world. "

* * *

This is going to be so much fun!


	2. Life in the sand 2

So here is the next installment of Life in the Sand, I didn't expect to get it out this fast, but my fingers didn't want to stop typing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

I stared at Gaara blankly for a few minutes. My gaze went down to the manila envelope, the contents of which would seal my fate.

Hesitantly I walked forward till I was close enough to grab the folder from Gaara. I took a deep breath as I pulled the letters out of the folder. My eyes widened as I read the page.

"You...this...I..." My brows furrowed.

It read the following:

_Due to the high security risk that has now befallen Suna, the one known as Anna will be subjected to the life as a civilian in Suna. She will not be allowed to leave the village for any reasons, if she sets foot outside the city she is to be killed on the spot._

_She will go by the Alias of Ai Takahashi. _

_If asked why no one has ever seen her before, she is to responded by saying the she just moved to Suna after traveling her whole life. She is not to be allowed to have any contact with anyone that is a Shinobi nor is she allowed to disclose who she truly is and where she is from. She is also not allowed to partake in any fighting what so ever._

_If any of these rules are broken, Anna is to detained immediately and sentenced to death._

The other papers were all identification papers and what not. My jaw clenched as I read the papers again.

"Is there any other rules I need to be aware of?" I asked giving Gaara my best I-hate-you look.

"That is all. Though there will be someone watching you at all times." Gaara said not even fazed by my hostility.

I turned away from Gaara and looked out the nearest window. " I died in my world only to be sentenced to the hell of this one." A small laughed escaped my lips as a few traitorous tears fell from my eyes. "Why the fuck not."

The door to Gaara's office opened and Temari stepped in.

"All the preparations are complete."

"Temari will show you to where you'll be living." Gaara said dismissing us.

Without looking at him I clutched my life sentence to my chest and silently followed Temari out of the room. Once we got outside I shielded my eyes from the harsh sun, this place was a barren waste land, but was beautiful in it's own right.

After walking the numerous streets, we stopped in front of a moderately sized building. Temari handed me that key and after a small nod, left me there on the doorstep of my new 'home'.

Unlocking the door I sighed as I stepped into my new life.

I spent the next three months adjusting to Suna. One thing that I learned was that my house belonged to a kind old lady next door. Gaara had given me enough money to last a couple of months, so I got a job as a waitress at one the restaurants in town.

I even bought new clothes. I wore a black mess shirt underneath a red halter top that showed off my stomach. Black shorts and knee high black and red leggings, and black strappy high heels. I kept my hair short as always though.

I was currently walking around the village admiring the beautiful day. It wasn't that hot out today so everyone was out enjoying the day. I stopped in front a stand that was selling small trinkets, I was looking through the items when a commotion to my left caught my attention.

A group of drunk men was surrounding a small woman. It was obvious what they was trying to get the woman to agree too. Many onlookers backed away, hinting that these men were not civilians.

The woman was obviously scared as the four men jabbed at her. Not caring that I was breaking the rules I made my way over to the group and tapped one of the men on the shoulder.

He whirled around and I had to hold back my urge to vomit as his eyes ran over my body, a drunken smile formed on his face.

"Look at this one boys, she's more appealing than that one."

One of the other men looked my way and shrugged. "Grab them both, the more the merrier."

"How about you let that poor woman go, go home and sober up." I said in warning a tight smile forming on my lips.

"How about you get lost." Another said coming to stand by his buddy. "Or on second thought why don't take that clothes off."

His hand reached my arm and I quickly reacted before he could touch me. I grabbed his hand and twisted his wrist back forcing him his knees, he let out a pained yell. The guy standing beside us threw a punch in my direction, but I leaned back to avoid it and twisted my body to kick him in the chest.

I brought my knee up and slammed in into the guy that kneeling by me, as both fell the other came at me. I blocked ones punch and bent low to sweep his legs out from underneath him. The other one grabbed the back of my neck as I stood up. I reached behind me to grab his shirt before throwing my body weight forward, flipping over me and slamming him into the ground.

I felt a sharp pain erupt from my side as the one that I kicked in chest cut me with his kunai. Bringing my leg up I kicked the knife out of his hand and pivoted on foot to send a well deserved round house kick to the side of his face.

That was two down for the count, the other came at me and I ran to the nearest building, running three steps up the wall to back flip off and land behind the guy. Since he was drunk he ran right into the wall and knocked himself out.

The only one left was the one that I busted his nose open. Running at him I jumped up and wrapped my leg around his neck before falling backwards and using my leg strength I sent him crashing into a nearby stand.

I looked at the woman who was staring at me with wide eyes. A civilian just took out 4 ninja, granted they was drunk, but still it was sight most haven't seen before. I walked forward only to feel a sudden stitch in my side, looking down I placed my hand over the deep gash in my side.

"Fuck." I whispered as blood poured down my side and legs, dripping onto the ground.

There was swirl of sand and a masked Ninja was suddenly in front of me, he grabbed my arm before making a hand seal and causing us to disappear in another swirl of sand.

I stumbled as my equilibrium was jostled, I hit something hard and thought I saw Gaara's face in front of me before I pitched sideways and passed out.

When I awoke I could hear voices around me.

"She took down all four of them? Impressive." That sounded like Kankuro.

"Yes well, she was hurt in the process. This wound is deep." Is that Temari?

Something was pressed into my side and I cried out at the stinging pain.

"Holy fuck that stings."

"Good."

I opened my eyes to see Temari and another lady hovering over me. The lady was wearing one of those white medic garbs, so I was going to guess that she was a medic nin.

I was being tilted on my side, so the medic could have better access to my wound. Temari was the one holding me up. From the looks of the room I was in, it looked like a hospital room.

Behind Temari I could see Kankuro and Gaara.

"What happened?" I asked gritting my teeth as the medic dabbed at my wound again.

"Well after you attacked those four men, you got yourself hurt and while someone was bringing you to face Gaara's wrath you fainted." Kankuro said smiling.

"I didn't attack those assholes, I was defending the defenseless woman that they was forcing themselves on. I gave them the chance to leave her alone, but like the drunken idiots they were they didn't listen." I said haughtily.

"Yeah we know, I was just teasing you dang." Kankuro said waving his hand in my direction.

I opened my mouth to retort only to snap it shut as a needle was inserted in my skin, I winced as my flesh was pulled together.

"Damn it, how bad is it?"

Temari looked at me. " Well lets just say you was nearly cut from front to back."

"That's fucking perfect."

Temari sat me up as the medic began to wrap bandages around my mid section. "I healed the internal damage that you had, there will be a scar though however." The medic said as she finished and cleaned up her mess.

"Yes, thank you." I said as Temari let me rest against the pillows.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

I looked up at her and smiled. "My dad owned a Taekwondo dojo, I was taught how to fight and defend myself by him and his slave driving master. I also know Jujitsu and Aikido."

"That's how you did all those fancy moves."

"You seen the fight?" I asked my eyes widening looking at the three.

Temari smiled. "Of course, we was coming back from some routine checks when we saw those guys start harassing that woman. We was going to step in, but then you interfered and we got to watch some pretty impressive entertainment."

"I know broke the rules by fighting, but I wasn't just going to stand there and do nothing." I said as I sat up to look Gaara in the eyes. "I will never stand by and let an innocent get hurt, so go ahead invoke your Kazekage power and give me my punishment."

"You are balsy." Kankuro said laughing. "Can we keep her?"

Gaara stared at me for a few minutes. "Seeing as how it was my men that initiated the attack and a civilian was hurt while protecting another civilian. No rules have been broken."

A smile stretched across my face and let my arms give out, falling back on the bed. "There's the Gaara I admire and respect." I said before slipping into unconsciousness.

.-Gaara-

As the girl passed out, he turned to leave the room, Temari and Kankuro following behind him.

"Maybe we misjudged her ya know. These past three months she has proved that she is trustworthy, if the reports from all the ninja watching her are accurate." Kankuro said as they walked down the hall and out the hospital.

"It's hard to justify her trustworthy just because she is a good civilian." Temari interjected.

"True, but still. Did you see the way she fought? She took out two chunin and two jounin all by herself." Kankuro looked up at the sky. " I think we need to give her a chance."

"A chance for what?" Temari asked.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling about her."

Gaara listened to what his siblings were saying. Both had valid points. Yet, they didn't know enough about the strange girl to even began to think about what to do with her. They would need more time to watch her to see if they could truly trust her.

-Anna-

I spent a week in the hospital. Since I was just a plain old human with no chakra control, my wound healed very slowly. I was saddened that my clothes were ruined, but luckily I had extra's. I couldn't wear the mesh top thanks to the bandages but that was okay.

I was night time here in Suna, it got cold at night so I had a long-sleeved sweater and pants on as I sat on top of one of the water towers. It was pretty high up and gave a great view of the village. I was laying back star-gazing when I felt someone watching me, tilting my head back my eyes connected with light Blue-green.

It's been a week and a half since I seen him at the hospital. He was dressed in his usual red coat, vest and pants.

"I always did like that outfit a lot better than the one you wore when you was first introduced at the Chunin exams." I said talking more to myself than him. "Your hair is still spiky, even though Kishimoto made it go flat after the war ended."

I sighed and looked back up at the sky. " Back home you cant see the stars at night. There is too much light and car exhaust polluting the air everywhere."

"I had this friend back home, her name was Chelsea. She was always getting into trouble and I would always save her, no matter the circumstances. I remember one night when we was 16, she called me saying she was stranded in a town that was four hours away from where I was. She asked me to come get her and at first I said no, it was 1:00 in the morning and I didn't want to drive all that way, but like the loyal friend I was I drove all the way out there only for me to arrive and someone tell me that Chelsea was picked up already by someone. Man I was so mad at her for that."

I smiled at the memory.

"She died though that same night, the guy that was taking her home was someone who she trusted, but that didn't mean anything. While taking her home, he made a detour and since Chelsea was drunk he took advantage of her. She was raped and beat to death by him. "

Pausing I took in a shaky breath. " I was lucky to get lost on my way home and I took the same road that the guy took her down, I saw the truck on the side of the road and since the moon was out I could see two silhouettes out in the field. I knew one was Chelsea immediately so I called the police, by the time I got the guy off her it was to late. She was already fading. The guy didn't take to kindly to me interfering and attacked me, and I don't know if it was because I was in shock or if it was anger that fueled my response, but I beat the shit out of him."

"By the time the cops arrived I had already broken the guys arm, legs and collar bone. I also made sure that he could never use the tool between his legs again, I had fun smashing that to pieces."

I looked back at Gaara, he was sitting now on the other side of the water tower. He wasn't looking at me, instead he was gazing out over the village.

As silence took over I closed my eyes and started humming, my humming turned into me softly singing.

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did  
And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did  
And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the skyline  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know  
Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know (I know)  
And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the skyline  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the skyline  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy (I was happy)  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

I didn't mean to start singing out loud, hell or even at all for that matter. There was a lapse in silence between us for the remainder of the time I was out there. A yawn escaped me and I stood up, bidding Gaara a goodnight I climbed down the side of the water tower and went home.

When I went to my job the next day I was happy to find out that my boss knew what occurred and that I wasn't fired, I worked a double shift for the next week each day to catch up on the time I missed.

It was Saturday night and the restaurant was unusually busy that night. I was taking orders at table when a hush fell over the place. Glancing up I had to do a double take, there at the entrance was none other then the Kazekage and his siblings. The hostess jumped up and immediately led them to a table, which happened to be in my section.

I grabbed menu's and went to their table. "So what can I get you guys to drink?"

Their heads snapped up to look at me. Kankuro looked my outfit over. As a waitress we had to wear a black button up shirt, skirt, apron around our waist and heels if we chose to.

"Damn Ai I didn't recognize you in that uniform." Kankuro said in a lecherous way.

Temari smacked the back of his head. "Stop being a pig."

" All waitresses are required to wear it." I stated matter-of -factly.

"I bet they are."

Rolling my eyes at him I poised my pen over my notepad and looked at Gaara.

"What can I get you to drink Lord Kazekage?" I had to be formal.

"Water." He said looking at his menu.

"I'll have some tea." Temari said smiling at me.

"I want some sake." Kankuro said pursing his lips.

"Water, Tea, Sake. Okay I'll be back in a minute." I said walking away, weaving through tables as I went.

"Oh my gosh, the Kazekage is so hot, your so lucky to be waiting his table Ai." Saki, one of the other waitresses, gushed as she stared over at Gaara's table.

"I guess so." I said as I filled a glass up with water.

"Something is wrong with you if you don't think he is cute." Saki said placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't go for guys based off their looks, they can be the hottest guy in the world, but also be the biggest asshole too."

With that I placed all three drinks on a tray and carried it out to serve them.

I placed their drinks in front of them, even poured Kankuro's first glass of Sake before smiling a professional smile.

"Ready to order?"

Each placed their orders and in a flurry I took it to the cook. I knew their order was now top priority so I checked regularly to see if it was done. Fifteen minutes later they had their food placed in front of them.

Many people couldn't stop staring at them. I was serving a table down the line when a huge crash caused me to look up. One of the new girls had tripped and spilled her drinks on the floor. I made my way to her and after calming her down from her hysteria we cleaned the mess up and I helped her get her drinks again.

"Alright that's enough Sake for you." I told one of the regular customers and his friend.

"Awe come one babe, one more." He pleaded holding his cup up.

I smiled and took his cup away. "No, you always give me strict orders not to let you drink to much, so no more." I went to walk away but her arm snaked around me waist and pulled me into his lap.

"Jiro-san let me go." I said sternly trying to get up.

"Why don't we go out, I could give you a good time." He slurred into my ear.

"Jiro-san." My voice came out low as I gripped the tray in my arms. "Let me up."

"What if I don't want to?"

I looked up as my manager made his way over, this wasn't the first time that this happened with this customer. My manager stopped halfway as his eyes caught something behind me.

A hand came down on Jiro's wrist in a vice like grip, as he was trailed his hand up my arm. Looking up I caught sight of a very unhappy Kazekage. Jiro's buddy stopped laughing and stood up, trying to get Jiro to let me go.

"Let her go." Gaara told him calmly.

Jiro's fuzzy mind obviously didn't place just who Gaara was because his arm tightened around me. I hissed as he squeezed my wound painfully, his fingers digging into my side.

Gaara's eyes hardened as his grip tightened.

"Dude let her go, that's the Kazekage your challenging there." Jiro's friend said frantically.

The haze in Jiro's eyes vanished as he made the connection and he instantly let me go, I stood up quickly and straightened my top out. When I brushed my hand along my side it came back red. Great my wound opened back up again.

As I disappeared into the back, to the employee changing room. I took my apron and shirt off and unwrapped my midsection to look at my wound in the mirror. It was about 6 inches long, but was luckily a straight clean cut, no jagged edges.

I was pulling a shirt over my head when my boss came in telling me go home to clean myself up. I placed a hand against my wound as I walked out of the back and out of the restaurant.

"Ai!"

I stopped and looked behind me to see the new girl running over to me. She stopped in front of me and handed me an envelope.

"The Kazekage told me to give you this."

I nodded my thanks and curiously peered at the envelope. Once I was safely home I opened it and pulled out a note that read.

_8:00 a.m. My office._

This should be fun...

* * *

Don't ask why I put a song in this chapter, I was listening to it while writing that part and thought eh, what the hell. Anna is from our world ya know so she knows music and other quirks we have here.

Oh and a special shout out to **factmaster **for following my story and making it a favorite. Your awesome!

Now hit that button down there that says Review and tell me what you think.


	3. Life in the sand 3

Woohoo another update.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I stood outside the Kazekage building staring at it. How long have I been out here? 10...20 minutes maybe. I still had a full ten minutes to make it to Gaara's office before I was late and made him upset with me.

One thing you did not do was be late when the Kazekage summoned you. Inhaling a lung full of fresh air, I stilled my nerves and walked into the building. I had to get directions from one of the many people walking around inside the building.

Many of them openly stared at me. I didn't blame them in the slightest either. I wasn't wearing my mesh shirt, but I did have bandages wrapped around my mid-section. My red halter top fit my like a bathing suit top, showing off my shoulders, and by upper back. I had on short black shorts underneath a red skirt that stopped mid-thigh. My red and black thigh high socks and now black boots.

Once I arrived in front of the Kazekage's door I took a breath before knocking.

"Come in."

Pushing the huge door open I stepped in and shut it behind me, walking forward to stand in front of Gaara. He was currently bent over some paperwork, scribbling furiously. He didn't look up until he was done writing out whatever orders or what not.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, my voice giving away the curiosity that had brewed all night.

Gaara put his pen down and placed his arms on his desk, intertwining his fingers together.

"Do you like living as a mere civilian?"

His question threw me for a loop. I didn't have to like it, he was the one who sentenced me to that life.

"I've...adjusted to it." I said slowly having no idea where he was headed with this.

"I'm aware of the fact that since are not from this world you most likely have no abilities that we Shinobi posses." Gaara rested his chin on his hands. " However, revolving the circumstances of how you came to be here, that is not a proven fact yet."

I stayed silent, I really didn't know how respond to what he was saying. It had many double meanings and I didn't want to jump to any conclusions just yet. Gaara stayed quite and just watched me as he waited. Waited for my response.

"Um...I don't know. I haven't tried anything to see, because you know, the rules."

"I'm very much aware of that fact."

"Oh?"

Well he did tell me that he would have people watching me.

"I want you to start training, to see if you can use chakra."

I gaped at Gaara, blinking owlishly.

"W...why?'

"You came here for a reason, even though none of us know of the circumstances as to why. I'm not saying that we have agreed to trust you, you will still have to follow a set of rules and you will continued to be watched."

"That's understandable Ga...Lord Kazekage." I bowed in front of him. Even though I wasn't from this world, I was here now and Gaara WAS the Kazekage. So that meant my ass was going to start treating him like the leader he was.

There was a knock at the door and Gaara bid whoever it was to enter. I had to bite back the groan that threatened to slip out of mouth when I caught sight of the woman that ust walked in.

"Morning Gaara-sama!" Matsuri sang as she skipped into the room.

Her eyes looked over at me, the curiosity of who I was was evident on her face. Now I had no problem with Matsuri, I liked her in the Anime. Even though her, Sari and Yukata were annoying fan girls and many fanfictions had her playing a villain most the time. (Myself included)

"Matsuri, I want you to meet Ai, Ai this is Matsuri." Gaara said introducing us, even though I already knew who she was.

"It's nice to meet you." I said politely smiling at the young girl.

How old was she now exactly? She was 17 during the war so she is around 20 now. There was skepticism that she died when Madara took out most of the 4th division during the war, seeing as how you don't see her again after that. Guess she survived after all.

"Nice to meet you too." She said wearily.

"Matsuri I need to you take Ai to see Master Takao."

The shock was evident on Matsuri face. Whoever this Takao guy was, I was guessing that he was a pretty important person. Gaara raised a non existing eye-brow at Matsuri as she continued to just stare at him.

Snapping out of whatever funk she was in Matsuri bowed low to Gaara and turned to leave. She stopped at the door when I didn't move to follow her, I was looking at Gaara.

"I'll meet you outside Matsuri, I need to ask the Kazekage something real fast."

Matsuri gripped the door handle for a second before opening the door and walking out of the room. I waited for a few minutes to make sure she was gone before voicing my thoughts.

"I'm sure how the politics here in Suna work, but don't you have to go through your council of elders first before making decisions like this?"

"Not on every decision I make."

Something about that statement led me to believe that the council did not know that Gaara was doing this. A few minutes later I walked out of the Kazekage building and looked up at the sky. The weather was getting harsher here lately, I already had to end up buying certain lotions to keep my skin from drying out. For some odd reason though, I wasn't as effected by the extreme conditions as some others.

Matsuri was talking to some girl in front of the building, she looked and saw me approaching and quickly made her way over, telling goodbye to the girl. I followed her to a side of the village that I had not ventured into, I knew this was where most of Ninja stayed since their training ground was in this area.

We stopped in front of a shabby looking building. Matsuri glanced at me before entering the building, the inside was just as shabby as the outside. The floor boards were rotting, cloth hung over the windows, blocking out the light. The only light came from the small holes in the roof.

I carefully stepped around the rotting floor and almost ran into Matsuri since she stopped right in front of me.

"This is as far as I go, Master Takao is in the other room."

With that she promptly turned on her heel and left the way we came. I pushed the blanket type thing that served as door aside and peered into the room. The only source of light was from a small fire I. the middle of the room the room. A man sat with his back to me in the middle of the room, the fire light cast eerie shadows along the walls.

"Um, are you Master Takao?"

The man didn't answer me, he just continued to sharpen the blades in his hands. Gaining a bit of courage I stepped into he room, letting the blanket/curtain fall back into place. I looked and noticed that the floor was covered in some sort of white salt. The design on the floor looked like a cross between the Summoning Jutsu and the Sealing Jutsu.

My foot was right at the edge of it, shuffling back a step to stay away from the salt I looked up at the man again.

"I have a message from the Kazekage." I said taking the scroll out of the small pouch I carried around with me.

The man still didn't show any signs that he heard me, so after a split second of thought I tossed the scroll into the air. It arced into the air before heading straight for the man, his hand seemingly snatched it out of thin hair.

I waited as he opened the scroll, read it and closed it again. He tossed the scroll into the fire and went back to sharpening his blades. After what felt like an eternity, he spoke.

"What's your name?'

"Ai."

The fire crackled and sparked.

"No it's not, that may be the name you was told to use, but that is not your real name."

"I told you it's Ai."

The fire once again sparked and crackled.

"Lying to me, is not going to be beneficial to you girl."

I weighed my options, one of my rules was to not tell a single person who I really was. Somehow this guy knew I wasn't telling him the truth. I looked at the design on the floor again. It obviously had something to do with it, but I made a promise that I wouldn't tell.

"My name is Ai Takahashi." I said firmly.

The man put his blades down and turned his head slightly, not enough for me to see his though. The only sound heard was the wind blowing outside and the crackling of the fire.

"So, the Kazekage wants me to test you to see if you have any abilities wielding chakra huh?" Master Takao stood up and slowly turned to face me.

He looked to be in his late forties. His dark hair was unruly and cut short, giving his face a more rugged appearance. He had a scar running the left side of cheek, his eyes were as black as night. He was wearing the traditional Suna flat jacket and brown pants.

"Even so, it is my decision whether or not you are worthy." He continued eyeing me like I was some new specimen for him to experiment with. "But first, step into this circle."

"Why?"

"It's all part of the test girl, now step in or leave."

Looking down at the floor in apprehension, I glanced back up to Takao briefly. His face was stone cold and serious. If I chose to leave than I was pretty sure Gaara wasn't going to be pleased to hear that I chickened out. Especially since he was doing this without the councils approval. or knowledge.

As to why he was doing this I have no freaking idea. I know throughout the Anime Gaara got more laid back and wasn't cold anymore, but this was just something that was foreign. I couldn't let him down. With a new resolve forming in me I stepped into the outer part of the circle and...

...Nothing happened...

Confused I looked up at Takao, who was smirking at me. Okay now I was really confused, was something supposed to happen once I stepped into the freaky circle. Then I felt it, it was slow, creeping feeling.

It was like a million ants crawling up my skin starting at my feet. My body instantly froze as I looked down at my body. There was nothing there of course, but that didn't stop the sensation from crawling up my stomach, chest and neck. Goosebumps covered my skin and the heat of the room instantly cooled, like a fresh rain had fallen to coat my skin in its cool, refreshing liquid.

"Interesting." Takao mumbled as he observed me.

"What?" I asked turning my wide eyes to look at him.

"You may have potential yet." Takao sat down on the floor and motioned for me to do the same.

I sat down right where I was.

"While you are here with me, remember one simple thing. I will always know if your lying to me."

That was comforting.

"I want you to close your eyes and meditate, clear your mind of everything. Relax and try to feel your energy."

I don't know why but I suddenly found this situation humorous. Back in my world I was also an avid Yu Yu Hakusho fan, so it was funny to hear him telling me concentrate on locating my energy.

I've read to many damn fanfictions.

Closing my eyes I tried to shut my brain down, I focused on the spot behind my solar plexus. That's where the View Gate was at, where your personal power is located. I didn't know what I was looking for, but hopefully something would jump out at me.

...I had no such luck...

We sat there for HOURS! And I couldn't feel any energy with in or anything, I just sat there with my butt completely numb, legs cramped from being crossed for so long and my back stiff.

"Your not even concentrating." Takao said, he was EXTREMELY annoyed with me.

"Yes, I am. I don't know how to do any of this stuff." I said opening my eyes, huffing in irritation.

"That's no excuse, even a child can locate their own Chakra. Your pathetic and not even worth my time if you can't even do something as simple as that." Takao snapped angrily.

He was right of course. I was pathetic, but hey! I wasn't even from this fucking world. I was from a world that didn't believe in the supernatural, we didn't have people that could control Chakra or Spirit Energy. In my world we were all plain, normal humans.

Yet, we all so desperately clung to fantasy. Hoping and wishing them to be real, wishing to be what society would call a freak. We yearned for it, but it just doesn't exist. We know that it doesn't exist, even though we want it to be it just isn't.

Nevertheless, here I was in a world to where all that shit was real. It was just as real as the floor I was sitting on, as real as the heart that beat inside my body. Wait...my heart was beating. I have bleed and felt pain from being cut with a knife. THAT was REAL!

I placed my hand on my chest and felt for my heart beat. It was steady as a beating drum...and just like that Pocahontas entered my mind. As the lyrics to that song flittered through my mind I stared into the fire (Takao had moved).

I tuned the world out and just listened to my heart beat, I listened to the drums. Then I felt it, in the center of my chest. Most people describe it as a hot, burning sensation. To me it felt like a cool, crisp spring morning after it has rained.

I latched onto it and pulled it forth, my eyes snapped open as my body came alive. It didn't manifest on the outside of my body, but I could feel it running through my blood stream with each beat of my heart. All to soon though it vanished and slumped forward exhausted.

"Very good." Takao said coming to stand in front of me. "Come back tomorrow same time."

I forced myself to stand up on my unsteady, trembling legs. Man why was I so tired all the sudden?

"Your body is weak and not used to this short of thing. So prepare to feel this way everyday until we strength your body properly." Takao turned away from and went back to sharpening his blades.

"Oh and Ai."

I stopped with my hand touching the blanket/curtain and looked back at him.

"These sessions and what we do while your here are to remain strictly between us. Not even the Kazekage is to know about what we do." From how serious voice sounded and gulped and nodded my head before leaving.

It was night time when I walked out the door. Damn I was in there all day long? Each step I took brought more and more fatigue to my body. I didn't stop though, I had to get to my house. The nights were getting colder and seeing as how I was in this outfit, it didn't help me from the cold.

I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked home, I never noticed the eyes following from the rooftops as I slowly made my way home. I crashed on my bed as soon as I made it, I barely kept my eyes open long enough to strip down into my shorts and pull a over sized shirt over my head. I was out even before my head hit the pillows.

...

The next few months went as follows. I would show up at Takao's before the sun rose and stay there until I had to leave for work, on my days off I was there till it was night. Takao let me in a little secret, the shabby house was just the surface and a decoy fro where he really lived.

He lived under ground and that is where we spent most of our time, he said it was for safety reason. So no one could feel my Chakra as I trained. He taught me not only how to control Chakra, but also how to fight better. Since I already had some knowledge that part was easier. What wasn't easy was all the damn strength exercises he out me through, this man was dog garn slave driver.

Hours upon hours and mush-ups, sit-ups, weight lifting and anything else he wanted me to do to strengthen and hone my body. We worked on speed and stamina, the bastard made me wear weights ALL THE TIME! Even when I wasn't with him training.

Oh I'm leaving out something critical here. My Chakra Nature. It had an Affinity for Water, Wind, Earth and Lightening. Now the part of mastering them, uh no not even close.

The easiest for me was water though, I could control it like Gaara control sand. The same with Air , I haven't even dared to try lightening. Earth was the second most easiest one for me to do. Takao was baffled when we figured this little detail out, it was so not normal. I was excited though because that meant I was different.

Takao had forbidden me from showing my powers, as far as everyone on the outside knew. I was still the strange girl who could fight drunk Shinobi, but had no other skills at all.

Sadly I never saw Gaara anymore, hell the only Shinobi I ever seen was Takao.

Back to what I learned so far, I could now successfully walk up walks and across water. I had so many bruises on my body when we first started this, but after just a week I had it mastered. I push Chakra into my legs and jump about twelve feet in the air and I knew how to properly use Kunai and other ninja tools. My favorite were two hand held Japanese fans one was black and the other red with the Yin Yang symbol on them, I used those as my main weapon.

He also taught me how to do Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. I knew the basics on how to substitute myself and everything.

I've been here in Suna for eight months now. It was now the dry, very hot time of year. I had to wear protective covering ALL the time now too. My cloaks covered my shoulders and neck from the harsh sun during the day and the frigid cold of night.

I had a break from training right now, since Takao had been called to go on a mission by Gaara. So I was walking around the village with nothing to do, and my gosh it was stifling hot outside.

Sweat poured down my body under my cloak, I had to wear sunglasses to protect me eyes. I was near one of the walls when I suddenly a explosion sounded just ahead me, followed by screaming and then ground started to shake. Looking up I noticed that huge, chunks of rock was rolling down the side of the wall.

A freaking ROCK slide was happening right before my eyes. I spotted a little boy in the danger zone of the falling rocks and took off running towards him. I grabbed the little boy and looked up as a shadow fell over me, a very huge looking boulder was falling and it was headed straight for me and crying toddler in my arms.

It was to late for me to move, I wouldn't make it in time to get us to safety. I pushed the boy under me and waited for the rock to crush us, my eyes opened when it never happened. Looking up I let out the breath I was holding, sand was hovering over me stopping the rock. I heard Gaara shout something and looked towards his voice, he was standing on top of a nearby building. His sand was catching and stopping all the falling rocks. I vaguely saw Temari and Kankuro screaming at civilians to get to safety.

Another explosion happened and this time an even bigger portion of the wall gave out, and it was headed straight for them. Oh I knew I was going to have hell to pay for what I was fixing to do, Takao was going to kill me, then the council was going to kill me. At the moment though I didn't care.

I slammed my hands onto the ground and used my ability to control the earth to bring up a giant slab of earth, making it bend like a tidal wave over Temari and Kankuro and the other civilians, the rocks slammed into and I had to shape it more so it looked like a giant horse shoe shaped slab of earth to catch everything.

I could everyone's eyes on me but didn't care. Jumping up on my little horse shoe I lifted my hands and willed the earth to stop falling and sliding. I was panting from the exertion of using this much energy. It needed to harden again to stabilize, gritting my teeth I closed my eyes and pictured the wall hardening.

I dropped my arms and fell to my knees once it was all over. My glasses had fallen off and my cloak was gone, don't ask me how. I heard someone shout my name and looked to my left to see Takao standing there with wide eyes, he was by side in a flash kneeling beside me.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" He yelled seething.

"I...had...to do...something." I said my breathing ragged.

Before he could say anything though his eyes looked up as I turned my head I saw a sight that meant the end of my fate. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Baki and other Shinobi were all standing not far from us.

"Fuck." I heard Takao curse before I pitched forward unconscious.

-Gaara-

Gaara was in his office, filling out more paperwork when the first explosion was heard. He looked out his office window and sat the far east wall crumbling, grabbing his gourd he teleported himself to the location. He sent his sand out to stop several large rocks from crushing civilians. As Shinobi arrived he shouted out orders for them to get the civilians to safety.

He sent his Chakra infused sand to mingle with the falling sand and sent his chakra out, hardening it. When the second explosion happened, his mind was sent into a panic. It was hard enough to stop one rock slide, now there was two and this one was bigger.

He yelled for his siblings to get out of the way as the wall came down on them. Then the most bizarre thing happened, the ground shook before a huge blab of earth shot up and curved, protecting the people below. It again curved upward to stop all rock and sand from spilling over the sides.

Gaara looked down and noticed one of the people saved earlier with her hands hand the ground. He watched as the woman jumped up onto the structure she made and lift her hands, she controlled and moved the earth to her will.

Who the hell was this girl? Then he saw her face as she turned slightly. His eyes widened. That girl Anna was the one doing this? He felt the blood drain from his face, he forgot that he sent her Takao over 5 months ago. In that short amount of time, he was able to train her to do this?

Once the rumbling stopped, Anna fell to her knees in exhaustion. Gaara and the others was already moving when he saw Takao appear by her side.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Takao yelled at her. "I strictly forbade you from ever using your powers!"

Anna looked up at him and tried to smile.

"I...had...to do...something." She said through her ragged, harsh breathing.

Takao glanced up and spotted Gaara and the others not even six feet away. Gaara noticed that Anna slid her eyes their way also before they rolled back into her head and she fell forward.

"Fuck" Takao said catching the unconscious girl.

"Is that Ai?" Kankuro asked finally getting a good look of the girl.

Gaara noticed that Baki stiffened at the mention of the girls name, so did Reji who was in the ranks of Shinobi around the said girl. Takao gripped the girl to his chest as his jaw clenched, his eyes caught Gaara's.

"I want all available Shinobi to stay here and clean this mess up, find out what caused the rock slides. I want who is responsible found immediately and brought to me. Kankuro, Temari, Baki, Reji come with me." Gaara's eyes slid to Takao. " Bring the girl."

As Takao lifted Anna into his arms Gaara turned away and headed toward the Kazekage building. The others following closely behind him.

* * *

Okay to start off, I have my reasoning for making Anna be able to control the elements that she Affinities for. She isn't from this world remember so she is a bit different when it comes to her powers. I have a big thing planned for the fact that she can use water, wind and lightening. All in due time though.

Big shout out to **factmaster and AngelicLuka **for making my story a favorite. You guys ROCK!

Now please Review, it'll mean the world to me if you do.


	4. Life in the sand 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing..

* * *

I was having another one of those lucid dream things. That or even though I was unconscious I was completely aware of everything going on around me. I could hear voices shouting orders, I could feel someone holding me up.

"Bring the girl."

Arms lifted me and I knew we was moving as the wind caressed my body, each jump jostled me ever so slightly. The arms holding me tightened ever so softly, I knew it was Takao, he was the only one that I could think of that smelt like that damn shabby house.

As cool hit us, I guessed that we entered a building. No one spoke the entire trip, which was fine. This whole experience was freaking me out, I was a sleep yet, completely aware of my surroundings.

A door opened and a moment later I was being placed on something soft. A hand pushed my bangs out of my face.

"Alright Takao start talking." The voice sounded like Baki's gruffness and defiantly had his attitude.

"Where would you like me start?" Takao asked, his voice was close to me just a few steps away.

"I thought girl had no power, since she isn't from this world." Was that that Reji dude? The one that read my mind all those months ago.

"Well, as we all just witnessed that is not the case." Temari commented sourly.

"Whatever the case, the girl disobeyed the rules we gave her. And you Takao, are a traitor for training her." Baki said sternly.

What? NO! Takao wasn't a traitor, Gaara do something!

"Let's not be to hasty Baki." Gaara interrupted.

"Lord Kazekage, you know that this situation is dire. If word got out on just who or where this girl came from, it could start a war." Baki argued.

Wasn't overreacting just a little bit here? I don't think a war would break out just because a girl from another world suddenly popped up out of no where, claiming to know all about their world. Or if they found out Suna was harboring said girl...wait never mind...point well made Baki.

"I'm aware of that Baki, but we still haven't heard Takao's side of the story." Hmm Gaara was starting to sound impatient. " Now Takao, why did you train her?"

"When she came to me five months ago, I tested her and even though she was like a new born baby, she had power. I felt it as soon as she stepped into my circle, it was something that I've never felt before. Her power is indeed very, very strange." Takao paused in his explanation.

I was like a new born baby? Oh he was going to get it...

"At first the situation seemed hopeless, her power was right there but she couldn't seem to reach it. Her emotions on whether this place was real or not clouded her mind and put a wall up that she could not breach. I was about to give up on her when she finally accessed it. Again I was blown away with what I felt from her." Another pause.

"She has an Affinity for four Nature Chakras. Water, Earth, Air and Lightening. You was what she can do with the earth. She doesn't use Jutsu like we do to use her Affinities. It's like she can just control them, kind of like how Lord Kazekage controls his sand. I've never seen anything like it before." Hmm was I hearing a slight praise coming from this emotionless man that is my teacher.

"It sounds like you've bread a weapon." Baki snapped angrily

A WEAPON?! Oh hell no, Baki was not going there with me. I needed to wake my ass up, I am not a weapon!

"We can not ignore this Lord Kazekage, this girl is dangerous. If she continues to get stronger than what is going to stop her from destroying this village?"

Someone please, please slap that man for me!

"She must be dealt with immediately!"

There was a slight shuffling and I heard a sword being drawn.

"I can't let you kill her." Takao said his voice cold as ice.

"If you stand in our way, you'll die to." Baki growled.

THAT'S IT!

Finding some new found strength my eyes snapped open. Takao was standing right in front of me with his trusty blades drawn. Baki and Reji had their own weapons drawn in front of him. Gaara was sitting behind his desk watching the confrontation, Temari and Kankuro beside him watching the scene with mixed emotions.

Since I was laying with my face facing Gaara's desk, my eyes connected with his as he looked my way. I flashed a smile before I moved, sitting up swiftly I grabbed the back of Takao's jacket and pulled him back till his ass hit the couch.

His head swiveled to level me with his trade mark glare and I smiled.

"You know that looks doesn't work on me. Now sit here and don't fight your comrades, I'd rather not have to avenge you after you get killed." I said standing up.

I was a little shaky as I stood up, I had to catch myself from falling once. Once stable I locked gazes with Baki and pursed my lips.

"This is going to be completely disrespectful on my part, but I don't care." Shrugging my shoulders lazily to make my point. "Baki, your an ass."

Oh these looks of shock were priceless, wait is that a smirk on Gaara's face?

"There I said it, I never did really like you. Before Gaara became Kazekage when he was still lost in darkness, before Naruto quite literally knocked some sense into his head. You was just like everybody else, terrified of him because of Shukaku. You looked down on him and called him a fool and worthless!" My voice got a little high on that part. "Even after he became the Kazekage you had your doubts about him, that was proven when Deidara attacked the village and you expressed your concern to Kankuro that everyone needed to take precaution incase Gaara lost control of Shukaku."

Baki looked down at the floor, I wonder what that emotion in his eyes was.

"Oh I really didn't like you then, but miraculously you did a complete 180 and started shouting out orders saying that the men needed to help protect its Kazekage, you decided then that you was going to protect Gaara then. I saw some redemption then, you showed much respect towards Gaara and addressed him with an honorific even though your his former teacher."

I smiled and took a few steps forward until I was in front of him.

"I'm going to let you in a little secret of mine okay. It's why you have nothing to worry about when it comes to me ever harming Gaara or this village."

I stretched up on my tip toes so I could whisper in his ear. He stiffened up thinking I was going to attack him, but I kept my hands in his view. After whispering my secret I backed away and gave him a bright smile.

I turned to look at Takao and smiled bigger at his sour expression.

"Okay let me have it, I know you want to yell at me." I sighed waving my hand.

Takao's face turned red and I closed my eyes and braced myself as he came up off the couch. Boy did he yell at me. I didn't think he had the lungs on him. Once he stopped sounding like my father I turned to Gaara.

"So what now? Death? Prison?"

"Continue your training with Takao, we will discuss what will happen to you at a later date." Gaara said as he stood up from behind his desk.

I tried to take a step forward, but instead I was suddenly falling face first into the carpet. Sand shot out and wrapped around me, catching me. Why was the world spinning?

"I guess I'm still a little dizzy." I mumbled sheepishly.

"Moronic girl." Takao grumbled collecting me from Gaara's sand and picking me up in his arms.

"You know Takao, you act like an overprotective dad." I said as my eyes drifted closed.

"I'll be taking her home now. She needs to rest." Takao informed everyone before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

...

Life continued on, more training from my slave driving Master, he pushed my ass harder than ever. Since our secret was out, we trained outside in the open instead of underground. It was so much freaking easier this way. Someone was always watching though, like today for instance.

There was two Anbu, Baki and surprisingly Gaara and Kankuro was watching me today. Takao had those damn weights strapped to my ankles and wrist and had me fight clone after clone that he created,

"You call that blocking! A real enemy would have taken your head off!" Takao screamed at me.

I rolled out of the way as the clone stabbed his sword into the exact space my head was just a second ago. We've been out here in the hot ass sun for over 5 hours. Today seemed especially hot and I was in a very cranky mood.

"Suck my dick asshole." I yelled kicking the clone away only for another to punch me hard in the chest.

I went flying backwards, skidding across the ground I felt the skin on my exposed back and shoulders rip open as the gravel and sand cut into me.. That fucking hurt!

I laid there for a second and stared up at the blazing sun. Why the hell was it so DAMN HOT!

"Get your fucking ass up. We are not stopping until you can stop falling on your ass like a little bitch."

I knew he was only trying to rile me up and I let him. The more pissed off I became the sloppier I was, but I didn't care right now.

"You know what Takao." I stood up and held my hands out towards him. "Go to fucking hell."

I unlocked my jaw as lightening raced up my arms, storm clouds started to gather over head but I paid them no mind. Everyone else was looking up at the sky in shock and wonder.

I opened my mouth and let out a scream just as the sky cracked and a bolt of lightening struck down around me, my hair whipped around my face wildly as the wind picked up.

"Lightening Strike." Dumb name I know.

I shot the lightening out from body and watched as it hit every clone in the chest, evaporating them on the spot. I was still pissed so I threw my head back and let another scream from my throat.

Another crack was heard and it was like the heavens opened up, rain started pouring down in the bucket loads. The wind was blowing so fiercely it ripped around my body like a tornado.

Takao was staring at me with wide eyes, the four men watching had similar expressions on their face. Gaara's sand started to crumble as the rain pelted them.

Once I stopped screaming I just stared at the sky as it rained. Well at least it wasn't hot anymore. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and concentrated, willing the rain to stop and the wind to cease. As the sun poked through the clouds once again I looked down at the ground. The weights that was once on me had broken and laid useless at my feet.

"I can't believe she has that much power." Baki said in wonder as I walked towards them slowly.

"She created a storm of that magnitude in just a matter of seconds." One Anbu commented, the awe clearly visible in his voice.

"Feel better now that you showed off?" Takao asked me as I came to stand next to him.

"You shouldn't have pushed me that far." I commented looking up at him tiredly.

"Then don't make me."

I laughed and winced as pain shot through me, falling to my knees I placed a hand on my shoulder. The many cuts and scrapes on my back, sides and arms were starting to burn, fresh blood was running down my body dripping to the wet sand.

"We should get you to the hospital."

Shaking my head I stood up. "No there just a few cuts. I'll clean them when I get home."

As I went to walk away, sand wrapped me and I was picked up and brought back by Gaara. I glared at him and tried to wiggle free.

"Come on, you need a doctor to tend to you."

"Kazekage let me go, I don't want to go to the hospital." I whined futilely trying to get the sand to let me go.

"Your not going to the hospital."

I stopped struggling and stared at him curiously. Gaara didn't elaborate and just turned away, walking towards town. His sand carrying me along the whole way, of course I made a scene the entire trip too. We got many curious looks. There was the Kazekage carrying a screaming, bloody girl down the street. Kankuro trailing behind them laughing, causing the girl to throw insults his way.

After more painstakingly, embarrassing moments, I found myself sitting on the floor of Gaara's office as a young medic tended to my wounds. Kankuro parted ways earlier claiming that he had work to do, Temari was in Konoha with Shikamaru (I found out they was engaged), so that meant that certain couples should be getting together soon.

Gaara sat behind his desk filling out paperwork, paying the medic and me no attention. I had to remove the top half of my clothes so my back could patched up. I had my shirt covering my breast though.

A groan escaped my lips as the medic scraped more gravel out of my open wounds. Since my eyes were closed I missed the brief flicker of Gaara's eyes towards us. The medic placed her hands on my back and started to emit her healing chakra.

"There all the major cuts are healed. I'm going apply a salve on the others to help prevent infection."

I nodded at the woman did my best to help her wrap all the bandages around me, she put her body between Gaara and I as she wrapped my chest up. Once she was done my top half was completely covered, from my stomach up to my neck and down my arms to my wrist.

"Thank you."

She nodded her head, cleaned up her mess, bowed to Gaara and left.

My shirt was in tatters so I didn't bother putting it back on. Looking down at my shorts and tattered tights I sighed. I was going to have to go buy more clothes again.

"Neh Gaara?" I said looking over at him.

He lifted his head to look at me.

"How do all of you keep your clothes from being ripped to shreds? I mean like in every episode everyone wore the same clothes ALL THE TIME! And with all the fighting it never seemed like yall's clothes ever got tore up." I asked peering at him curiously.

Gaara blinked and thought about it. "We have extra sets."

"The anime never showed that. I know a few times Naruto would end up having his jacket ripped or a holes blown in it, and then next time you see him, he'd have a bran spankin new one on." I leaned back on my arms, one leg bent under me the other stretched out.

"Another question. This is one many fan girls would want to know." Tilting my head back I gazed up at the ceiling. "Have you ever had a girlfriend? Or hell had sex?"

That question caught him completely off guard. I could tell by the way his jaw slackened ever so slightly, his eyes widened a fraction. I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"A lot of us when we write Fanfictions, have paired you with Sakura, Hinata, Ino, hell even Matsuri. Sometimes it would be a made up character that was your love interest. There was even a few that had you gay with Naruto, Lee or Neji."

His face was so comical that I busted out laughing. I needed a camera, the shell-shocked look that adorned his face now was one that was never shown before. Raining in my laughter I crawled towards his desk and propped my elbows on it, tilting my head to look at him quizzically.

"So? Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Whaaat?" I asked placing my hands on his desk, my mouth had popped open as I stared at him in bewilderment. "But, there are plenty of girls who would love to with you."

"They want me for my position of power, not for me."

My eyes softened and I smiled tenderly at him. Of course I knew that, most of the fan girls that always followed him around admired him because he was the Kazekage. Also because Gaara was quite the catch, but if he wasn't the Kazekage none of them would even look his way because of his past. People were really stupid.

"Don't worry, I bet there is someone out there who will love you for who you really are. You never know she might already be in your grasp." I said laying my head on my arms, a devious smile appeared on my lips. "Since you've never had a girlfriend does that mean your still a virgin?"

"I never said that."

My smile grew wider until an ugly thought crossed my mind. "Don't tell me that it was with Matsuri."

Gaara shot me a don't-be-stupid look. That made me laugh, oh that girl was sooo in love with him, she'd probably die if she found her poor Kazekage wasn't a virgin.

I rested back on the floor again, in my previous position, I just moved to lean my back against the wall. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. The scrapping of pen on paper sounded a few seconds later. I was almost asleep when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in."

And in walked the previous topic of discussion. Matsuri tossed me a look that I ignored and went back to resting my eyes again.

"Lord Kazekage." Matsuri said bowing.

"Yes, Matsuri?"

"I was wondering, actually a lot of men are wondering this, there is talk that there is an unknown man in the village that created that storm earlier."

I had to stop myself from smirking.

"These are just rumors circulating?"

I opened an eye to see Gaara look up at Matsuri intently, causing the other girl to shuffle around.

"Yes, but they say that this same man is the one that caused the rock slide the other day."

"They are just rumors Matsuri, the rock slide was caused by an accidental training exercise."

"Of course Gaara-sama."

Gaara went back to his paperwork. Matsuri stood there for a minute staring at him, until he lifted his back up.

"Is there anything else you needed?"

Matsuri blushed and looked away.

"I...I was wondering if you would maybe want to go eat dinner tonight?"

Sighing softly I closed my eyes. Poor girl.

"I'm sorry Matsuri, but I already promised Ai that I would accompany her tonight."

My eyes flew open and I did my best not to gap at him. When the hell was that decided?!

Matsuri stiffened and nodded before turning away. I caught the look at hatred that she sent my way before she stalked out of the room. Once the door was shut, rather hard I might add, I looked at Gaara.

"You just created a target on my back you know that?" My eyes narrowed when his shoulder lifted in a shrug. "And when did we have plans?"

"Since a few moments ago."

"Your cruel."

"Now, it's 4:37 I'll be picking you up from your house at 6:00, so I suggest you go get cleaned up unless you want to looking like that." Gaara said looking over my wrapped torso and short clad legs.

As I stood up to leave I stared at the top of Gaara's head for a moment before walking out if his office. I wasn't going to question him, that I was soooo freaking confused right now. I passed Matsuri on my way out and had to repress my sigh, if looks could kill I'd be deader than a door nail right about now.

...

I had no clothes to wear on a 'date', if you wanted to call it that. I was his excuse so he wouldn't have to go out with Matsuri. Checking the time I grabbed my purse and left my house to go down to the local clothing store.

It was 5:12 when I returned. I bathed quickly and re-wrapped my torso only, which was a lot harder than it should have been. I pulled the dress I bought out of the bag and stared at it. It was red and black and looked like one of those Chinese style dresses that you always see those models in.

It was black with red swirls running all over it, the sleeves covered my shoulders. It only reached mid thigh, and had slits up the side to allow for easier movement. Shoes consisted of black heels, I brushed my hair and pinned my bangs back with a clip.

There done.

A knock sounded through my house and I looked at the clock. It was 6:00 exactly. Opening the door I was greeted by a sight that made my mouth go dry. Gaara had ditched his regular uniform for some nice looking black pants and a red button up shirt with a black jacket over it. He looked really, really good.

While I was busy looking his attire over he did the same to me...dog garn this man was edible looking.

"Ready to go?"

His voiced snapped me out of my thoughts and i quickly grabbed my purse and keys, locking my door behind me. Surprising me, he offered his arm like a gentlemen and with a small smile I took it.

For some strange reason it wasn't that cool out yet, so people were milling around enjoying the night. People stopped and stared, some pointed getting other people's attention. This was the first time they had ever seen their Kazekage out with a lady before.

"You do realized that everyone is staring right?" I whispered looking up at him.

Gaara nodded. He led me to a nice restaurant that wasn't that packed. Again he was seated almost immediately. Still being a gentlemen he held my chair for me to sit down.

An elderly couple was smiling in our direction, a few girls looked miffed. This was so weird. A waiter took our drink orders and left.

"Why are we having dinner together?" I asked suddenly.

Gaara turned his gaze to me. "Does there have to be a reason?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be sitting here if Matsuri hadn't asked you out." I said matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure about that?"

I opened my mouth only to close it. There he goes again throwing me into a loop of confusion. It didn't matter that I was a fan of Naruto and had watched every episode and read the Manga. That did didly squat for me now, this Gaara in front of me was not like what most of think he actually was.

From that point on I threw out what I thought I knew of him and everyone else, I was determined to learn who he was now as himself, not as what I thought from watching some Anime. There was obviously a big difference.

I looked away from him and towards the entrance of the restaurant. Oh my gosh, you have got to be kidding me.

Matsuri was walking in with some guy. She had on a short, tight brown dress and sandals. She looked around the place till her gaze found Gaara, she asked the waiter something and after a quick nod they was led in our direction.

I took a deep breath and smiled tightly at Gaara, he raised an non-existing eyebrow and I motioned with my head in their direction. The waiter placed them two tables down, in hearing distance of course. Gaara spotted them and he sighed.

"So Gaara, what do you think of Temari and Shikamaru getting married?"

"Nothing, Temari loves the Nara boy, as long he doesn't hurt her, it's her choice."

The waiter arrived with our drinks and took our orders. I gave Gaara a strange look when he asked for a side of gizzard and salted tongue.

"That just sounds gross."

"Try it before you knock it."

I suppressed a shiver. "I'm good, I tried gizzard once and nearly threw it up, and there is no way I'm having something else's tongue in my mouth." I said in disgust.

"Even if that something is a man?"

I blushed, Gaara no Subaku actually made me blush!

"Eh, well, that's a different story."

I took a drink of my water and looked away. trying to hide my burning cheeks. I can't believe he just said that.

"Are you enjoying life here?" Gaara asked after a few moments passed.

"Yes I am, the heat is a little stifling and unbearable at times, but yes, Suna is a very beautiful place."

Our food arrived next and we started to eat in silence. I looked at his food and grimaced, it really didn't look appetizing.

"Okay fine, I'll try it." I said defeated.

Gaara looked up at me in surprise, the emotion passed and he picked a piece of salted tongue up holding it out to me. Uh? Was he wanting me to it off his chop sticks? Leaning forward I opened my mouth wide enough for him to shove the salted tongue in.

The scene was absolutely adorable to some of the people in the room, Matsuri broke her chopsticks in her hand.

I chewed it slowly. It had a slightly funny taste to it, but overall it tasted like freaking chicken! Why does everything taste like chicken?

"It's not bad." I said at last smiling.

"Told you."

I picked a piece of my grilled mackerel up and held it out to him. He stared at it then me a few seconds before leaning forward.. I happily shoved it into his mouth and laughed at his expression.

Gaara didn't like fish.

I laughed so hard I had every head turning in our direction, Gaara had to reach for his water to get the taste out of his mouth.

"I heard mention that you didn't like fish."

"It's a very unpleasant taste."

"I think it's yummy." I said popping a piece in my mouth. "You can have your gizzard and I'll keep my fish."

The rest of dinner went good, the dinner was on the house thanks to someone being the all mighty Kazekage. I took Gaara's arm again as we left the restaurant, ignoring the death glare that was trained on my back.

In stead of going towards my house he led me in a different direction. Before I knew it we was standing on top of one of the outer cliffs looking out over the desert. This was the farthest I've been away from village. The wind blew suddenly and I shivered, it was colder up here than down below with nothing blocking the cold wind.

I looked up as Gaara placed his jacket around my shoulders. I sat down on the edge and just gazed across the desert. It had an ethereal beauty to it, for miles and miles the dessert stretched out in every direction. Gaara sat beside me and I unconsciously leaned into his side.

"Thank you. This is really amazing Gaara."

I gave him the happiest smile I could muster and looked over at him. Our gazes stayed locked until I looked away back out towards the dessert. We sat for a good while just enjoying the silence, until the wind picked up and Gaara stated that we needed to get back before the temperature dropped anymore.

I half asleep by this time, Gaara pulled me up and wrapped his arm around me before sand started to whirl around us transporting us to my front door instantly. As I unlocked my door I gave him his jacket back, thanking him again for the most amazing night, I closed the door and leaned against it, sliding down to sit.

Oh I was falling for him...

* * *

I don't know if Suna has restaurants like Konoha, but in this story they do. I'm aware that Gaara may seem OC but remember, after the war he gets more laid back and care free. So I'm making him that way. Now, I don't hate Matsuri, but she is going to be somewhat of trouble in this story.

Now please review and tell me what all you think...


	5. Life in the sand 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Okay that's it. We are done for today." Takao groaned at me frustratingly.

I didn't blame him, I was frustrated myself. After all the hard work that I've done the past 6 months, my body chose now to get some sort of block and now I couldn't even use any of my abilities.

I couldn't control didly squat as of right now. It's like whatever Chakra I had just evaporated from my body. It was confusing, and frustrating and making me want to pull my hair out. Master Takao didn't know what was going on either, one second I'm trying to hone in on my earth skills the next, I couldn't even pick up a pebble.

"Just go home and rest for a while, your body may just be to exhausted." Takao said turning away from me and leaving the training grounds.

My gaze drifted to the sky, it was almost noon. Picking my cloak and scarf up off the ground I quickly wrapped both around me. I had to start wearing them because the freaking weather here was getting more intense, and it was sand storm season so I had to protect my skin.

I stopped at a local take-out food store before heading towards the Kazekage building. Since we went out to eat, I haven't seen Gaara a lot. He was getting more and more busy with upcoming events and preparing for sand storm season. People were all ready boarding up their windows and any shops that were outside was moved inside.

In my personal opinion he needed a break. It wasn't healthy for one to work all the time. Coming to stop in front of his office door I raised my hand to knock only to stop as a very girly giggle was heard on the other side. O-kay, knocking quickly I waited for Gaara to let me enter.

As I opened the door I was greeted with a site that made my mouth twist. Matsuri was bent over Gaara examining a document on his desk, she had her breast pressed up against his shoulder as she leaned over. Poor girl.

I cleared my throat and two heads looked up, one in a annoyance the other without emotion. I held up my bags of food.

"Break time, I brought you lunch." I said smiling.

"Lord Gaara doesn't have time for silly breaks, and your interrupting." Matsuri grumbled hatefully.

"Even the Kazekage needs to take a break everyone in a while." I reminded her softly.

Gaara straightened up and after shuffling some papers around he leaned away from Matsuri, an action she didn't like because she wasn't touching him now.

"Thank you for your help Matsuri, now if you'll please take these to the hospital with you on your way out." Gaara said handing her some documents and dismissing her.

Matsuri looked at him in sadness for a moment before excusing herself and walking out of the office. I smiled and went around his desk placing the bags down, rummaging through them I set out a few dishes and handed him his.

"Salted tongue and gizzard for you!"

Gaara inclined his head in thanks and I leaned against his desk as I opened up my box of fried rice.

"You know that girl is completely smitten with you right?"

"The feelings aren't mutual."

"Still, its not very nice to lead on her on. "The look he gave me had me smiling. "You let her press her breast up against you and didn't care, she is going to think things."

"Your interruption was most welcome."

I blinked at him. What the hell did that mean? My interruption was welcome? Ah ha, so he did care that she was pressing against him, and because he is nice person he couldn't be rude and tell her to get the hell off him.

I looked out one of his many windows as the wind picked up, was it getting darker outside? Placing my food down I walked over and looked out more closely.

"Gaara?"

He looked up at me then out the window. His eyes narrowed slightly. "A sand storm is coming."

"What? Oh god, I need to get home before it hits!" I said panicking.

"No, if you go out now you'll only get caught in it. "

"Aren't you suppose to like be able to tell when these things hit?"

"No, what gave you that idea?"

"Well your Gaara of the Desert. Aren't you suppose to be one with the desert or something?"

"Just because I have the ability to manipulate sand, doesn't mean that I can tell when sand storms are going to hit."

I sat back down on his desk and stared at him. There was something else that we Fans got wrong in our stories. It was fascinating learning all these new things about Gaara and the sand village.

After we ate I ended up laying down on the couch in his office to take a nap, since I couldn't leave to go home. The only noise was his pen scratching against paper and the rustling of scrolls.

"Gaara?"

"Hm."

"Do you think I can ever leave the village? I've been here for almost 9 months now and well, I just wanted to see if there was even the slightest chance I could." I was staring up at the ceiling, I could feel his gaze on me but didn't turn to look at him.

I really did want to get out, I wanted to go to Konoha mainly. I wanted to freaking meet Naruto Uzumaki! And the others of course, but mainly Naruto. It was crushing to know that I was in the same world as him, but would most likely never ever get to meet the famous blond knucklehead.

"I received an invitation to a wedding a week ago, it's in Konoha and I'm allowed to bring somebody." Gaara said as his pen started back up on his paper.

Hmm I had absolutely no idea whose wedding it could be. Either Shikamaru and Temari's, Choji's, Ino and Sai's, or Naruto and Hinata's? My brain didn't comprehend the last part he said, it was to busy trying to think of who got married first. The damn sneek peak of the epilogue never freaking said, and everyone's kids are basically all the same age so there was no telling who got hitched first.

"Would you want to come with me?"

I'm pretty sure Temari and Sikamaru's son is the oldest or is Boruto the oldest or is Sarada the oldest. Omg I have no idea who is...wait what? I looked over at Gaara .

"Huh?" That was real smart of me.

"Would like to come with me? To Konoha,for Naruto and Hinata's wedding?"

I swear the smile the stretched across my face could have damn well broken it in half. "I can go with you?"

Gaara nodded. "If you want to."

I was up off that couch faster than anything, a very girly squeal escaping as I danced around Gaara's desk and...hugged him.

"Thank you." I whispered before releasing his frozen body and dancing back to the couch.

I completely missed the wide-eyed look that was directed my way. There wasn't a lot of people who could say that they actually hugged Gaara No Subaku, it was quite the surprise.

"I'm actually going to be able to meet Naruto! Oh this is so exciting!" I squealed laying back down on the couch. I was totally having a fan girl moment. "I bet Hinata is more beautiful in person than the anime."

I continued my ramblings, ignoring the looks being sent my way. The storm outside raged on and on, the sand was so think it blackened out any light coming from outside. As the hours passed I either napped on the couch, used some spare paper of Gaara's to wrote on or I just laid in the floor with my legs propped up against the wall.

I was BORED!

With my eyes closed I tried to concentrate on my Chakra, again nothing. I had no energy in me, it was like I was sucked clean. I was used to this obviously, being a normal human it was an easy existence to get used to. I was however sad, when I finally thought that I wasn't normal and I actually had some sort of connection with why I was here in the first place, it just stops and I was left normal again.

I could still fight yes, I was still able to use weapons and what not. Just no Chakra. No special abilities of any kind. It was really disheartening and brought about a more depressed side of me. Tilting my head back I looked back at Gaara, he was sitting back relaxed in his chair, staring out the window. One good thing though was that I was able to spend time with him. Closing my eyes again I started to hum, and of course humming turned to singing.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do  
I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning._

Blue-green eyes drifted from the window to where I was laying.

_A reason for living. A deeper meaning._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you_

I don't know why I chose this song to sing, it was so sad and full of remorse. A sadness for a love that would never happen.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come_

A traitorous tear fell from my closed eyelids, leaving a wet trail down the side of my face before disappearing.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to live like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me _

"You have a beautiful voice."

My eyes snapped open and I looked up at Gaara, a soft smile forming. "No ones ever told me told me that before."

"Hn" And back to staring out the window.

Gaara went back to filling out paperwork and I sighed. I swear its all he did, nothing else but work, work, work. I was exhausted just watching him work all the time.

"You should hire an assistant to help you with all you work. Someone who can help manage your schedule and everything." I said standing up and walking to stand in front of his desk picking his calendar up. "The way you have got this set up, its exhausting to even read. Here try this." I plucked a pencil off his desk and bent over, fixing his calendar and spanning all his appointments and other things out.

A few minutes later, I sat it down for him to look over. His eyes raked over the newly made changes. He had to admit, it was good and it offered up some breathing room in between each appointment. I met his gaze and tilted my head, doing the whole smile with your eyes closed thing.

"What type of job did do back in your world?"

"I was an assistant at a magazine company. I worked there for a year before you know, I died and came here." I said shrugging.

Gaara just nodded and went back to his work. "Maybe your right and I do need one."

"Of course I'm right, everyone needs an assistant. Even an all-powerful Kage."

"To get an assistant though, would require me to go through interviews and that would just take to long and as you pointed out, I don't have the time." Gaara sat his pen down and looked up at me. Where was he going with this? "I've been trying to figure out what to do with you, you can't be a Shinobi. You like the life as a civilian?"

I just nodded.

"Then I guess I'll just make you my assistant than."

"Uh...say what?"

"It will be easier to keep eyes on you, and you have experience right?"

"Yeah but, not with this type of work."

"You'll do fine."

Bewilderment, complete befuddlement. How was it that these feelings were the most prominent around Gaara. This conversation went in the complete opposite direction than where I was going with it. When he suggested such a thing it was an off the hand comment, I didn't mean for him to actually take me serious or even consider me, scratch that, order me to have the job.

"The storm has stopped."

Snapping out of my thoughts I looked out the window and indeed, the storm was dissipating. I quickly gathered my cloak and scarf and pulled them on.

"I'll be going then, you gotta go check out the village for any damages anyways. So, yeah."

"Be here at 8:00 in the morning Ai."

I bowed my head. "Yes Lord Kazekage."

Turning swiftly I left his office and made my way home. Today was an interesting development.

...

When I arrived at Gaara's office the next morning I was very much surprised to see a desk sitting out in front of his office doors. There was already files and other things on it, sighing under my breath I sat down and started to read over the itinerary that I was given. I was in charge of any and all appointments that Gaara had. If someone wanted an audience with him, they had to clear it through me first.

Shinobi would drop off documents to me and I'd have to sort through them, before taking them in for Gaara to read and sign. My other job was to make sure Gaara ate, so I'd bring him breakfast and then go out and get lunch when it was time. This little system started out rocky, but after a few weeks it was perfect.

I had to once again change my outfit to more of a professional look. I wasn't able to train with Takao as much any more, but that was okay since I was powerless. I quit my waitress job since Gaara told me I would be paid as his assistant. The ONLY one who wasn't happy with this new development was Matsuri. When she came to 'visit' the Kazekage, she was absolutely pissed to find me sitting behind a desk telling her that she was not to disturb him, and if she wanted an audience than I'd set time out of Gaara's schedule for her.

Gaara and I kept a strict professional relationship. While we was at the office that is, outside of it. We carried on like before, sitting on top of whatever building or the cliff and just talk (I talked). We went on two more casual dinners, and everyday I fell for him more and more. I was falling for the REAL Gaara though, not the one I admired from an Anime. I loved the real him anyways.

Looking up from the document in my hands I read what time it was on the nearby clock and sighed, standing up to stretch my sore muscles. Sitting in the same position for over 5 hours is so not good for ones posture. I knocked softly on Gaara's before entering.

"It's lunch time, what did you want today? I was going to go to that new place and see what they've got." I said stopping in front Gaara's desk.

Gaara looked up at me, his eyes ran over my attire. I was actually wearing a dress today. Surprising me he put his papers away and stood up.

"I'll think I'll join today."

I just smiled and shrugged. He was the Kazekage and could do whatever he wanted. We walked in comfortable silence to the new food place. It had a wide variety and I went on a limb and tried something I've never heard of before. Gaara got Donburi, a beef bowl, since he didn't like fish.

There was table all around that you chose yourself to sit at, it was a very relaxed comfortable silence that we lapsed into while we waited. I again ignored the stares and the whispers that started to form around us.

"Gaara? What month and day is it?"

"January 5th."

"I know that you said I could come with you to Naruto's wedding, but you never told me when it was."

"It's in March."

I nodded and looked down at the table, it was the 5th. The means Gaara's birthday was in 14 days, on January 19th. As our food arrived I wondered just what I could get Gaara for his birthday, first I needed to have a talk with Kankuro.

After I left the office for the day I hunted Kankuro down. It was a lot harder than I would have thought, I eventually found him though. He was in the puppet workshop, working on his precious crow puppet.

"Hey Kankuro." I greeted walking into the room.

He looked up in surprise but a slow, easy smile stretched across a face a moment later.  
"Hey Ai, what's up?"

"Gaara's birthday is coming up, and well I was wondering if you could give me some in sight on what to get him?" I said honestly sitting down on the little stool.

Kankuro paused in his work and turned to face me fully, he wasn't even bothering to hide his surprise and curiosity. He studied my face for a while before answering.

"Gaara is a complex person and doesn't really show his interest in things. So, I don't know. Your on your own on this one."

Sighing to myself I thanked him and stood up to leave. "You care for him don't you?"

There was no point in lying. "Yes, I do. Not because he was someone I admired from an Anime, I've gotten to know the real him in the time that I've been here. I care for the real him, the man he is now."

Kankuro seemed satisfied with answer and turned back to his puppets. Now I had to figure out what I was going to get Gaara for his birthday. I had an idea, I just needed to see if I can find someone to make it for me.

* * *

The next chapter is going to be all about Gaara's birthday, so stick around.

Uh oh, our poor little Ai has lost her power, all in good time and reason.

Now Review and tell me what you all think!

Please!


	6. Life in the sand 6

This one is a lot shorter than what I've been writing, but it is basically the first step in Ai's and Gaara's relationship.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

When January 19th came around I made sure that Gaara's schedule was completely clear during the afternoon. During lunch I went to the merchant I found that agreed to make what I asked, and picked up Gaara's gift.

Around 3:00 I knocked on his door and entered his office, he was looking out the window bored. That was all my fault because there was no more paperwork coming in to him right now. I really had to get home and prepare what I had planned for him, but I had to make sure that he came.

"Lord Kazekage." I kept it professional and always addressed him by his title.

Gaara looked over at me, the way the light was streaming in from his windows cast this orange glow around him, and I forgot how to speak. My mouth ran dry and my brain ceased it's function. I don't think I was even breathing.

"Yes Ai?"

Blinking, I shook my head as my cheeks filled with heat, this man always made me blush like a little school girl. I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to speak...then closed it again. My brain still was not working.

"Uh...Sir...I was wondering if I could go a head and go home?" I finally got out. " You don't have anymore appointments or business to do today, and I have plans tonight."

That caused Gaara to raise an eyebrow at me. This would be the first time that I ever had plans with someone since I came to this village. I watched as his eyes clouded for a second before he turned his attention back out the windows.

"Go ahead Ai, have fun tonight."

As I turned away I let the smile that I was forcing down slip on my face. Oh, if he only knew that he was my plans tonight. Okay, wait, that sounded to wrong. THAT was sooo not in my plans, not by a long shot. I was just going to give him a good birthday. He has always viewed his birth as a curse, well tonight I'm going to show him that it didn't have to be that way.

I rushed home to gather all my things in a bag and then rushed to...another place. Kankuro opened the door for me and shook his head at my enthusiastic smile and behavior.

"I still can't believe your doing this." Kankuro said leaning against the door frame of the kitchen watching me gather all the ingredients I needed.

"Gaara has always seen his birth as a curse, since when he was born with having Shukaku in him, it killed yall's mom." I said cracking some eggs in my mixture. "Tonight I'm going to show him that that is not the case. Now I need you to go get him and bring him home around 7:00 okay!"

"Yeah, yeah I know." Kankuro said waving his hand at me and disappearing into the living room.

Gaara would be in for one hell of a surprise tonight, if Kankuro could drag him out of that damn office.

...

Gaara was reading a book when his brother came into his office. He spent the last four hours brooding and he didn't even know why. Ai's news that she was going out with someone, just didn't sit well with him. She was a grown woman and could what she wanted, yet he didn't like the thought of her with someone else.

Putting a hand over his face Gaara sighed. What the hell was wrong with him? It's true that the two of them had gotten quite close over the past few months, there was even rumors going around that they were dating. Gaara ignored them for the most part, it wasn't true anyways. He kept telling himself that the reason he kept her so close was to keep an eye on her, she was still a dangerous liability to have in the village.

Ai had proven herself trustworthy though, in the past 10 months she hasn't opened her mouth once. Even when Takao tried to goad it out of her when she first went to train with him, she kept to the lie that they told her she was to follow. Gaara felt a little guilty over that too, they made her take on a brand new identity and wipe her old one away. They were very hostile with her when she fist came to be here, but she never once complained.

Temari told him that while they had her locked away for the two weeks in her room of confinement that Ai always followed the rules and never once tried to escape. She cried to herself a lot though, while she was alone in that room. Gaara knew that first hand, when he used his jutsu to look in on her, he found her curled up on her bed crying.

Yet, she kept that same smile on her face. Throughout the months that she spent by herself in the village he made sure to check in her himself even though he was getting all the reports from the ninja meant to watch her. He always found her smiling, helping someone in need. She was a kind soul, that much he could tell.

Hiring her as his assistant was a bold move, the council through a fit once they heard about it. After they heard his reasoning and Baki backed him up in, much to his surprise, the council agreed to it. Baki was another headache he couldn't understand right now, ever since that confrontation in his office between Baki and Ai, the older man came more lenient with her. Whatever she whispered in his ear, made him reevaluate his view on Ai.

Gaara laid his head down on his desk, all this thinking about Ai wasn't helping his current feelings and frustrations. Every time he took her out to each, he told himself it was because he wanted to escape the clutches of all the fan girls that was constantly asking him out. That may have been the excuse for the first couple, but he grew to liking Ai's company. Being around her he felt like he didn't have to hide behind his mask.

If what Ai said was true and she knew everything about him, then she exactly how he was all those years ago, but she didn't show a inkling a fear towards him. She even went as far as teasing him, and he found himself teasing her right back. The few moments to where he made her blush, was a revelation to him. It showed that she was still a woman and was effected and he relished in the fact that he was the one causing her discomfort.

Oh, what was wrong with him?

Kankuro walked into his office unannounced like he always did. Him and Temari was the only ones who ever did that they.

"What's up little bro?"

That one statement had Gaara's suspicions shooting through the roof, Kankuro never called him little bro except on special occasions. His brother was up to something, that smile on his told him that.

"What do you want Kankuro?"

"I came to see if you wanted to go get something eat? I bumped into Ai as she went out on her date, and she asked me to make sure you ate, since you two couldn't go on your usual dinner date." Kankuro teased. he was very much aware that Gaara and Ai frequently went out together.

Gaara's face became shadowed at the mention of Ai, and Kankuro noticed it. So his little brother didn't like the fact that Ai was out with someone else. Interesting, very interesting indeed.

"I'm busy."

"Yeah I can see that." Kankuro grumbled seeing his very empty desk. "Come on Gaara, all you do is keep yourself stuffed in this office all the time, come out with your brother one night."

Gaara sighed and looked back up at Kankuro. "If I say yes, will you leave me alone?"

Kankuro smiled. That was to easy. "Of course, now come on."

Gaara stood up and begrudgingly followed his brother out of the Kazekage building. When Kankuro led him towards their home, Gaara looked over at him.

"I thought we was going out?"

"We are, I just forgot something at home, I have to pick it up and then we can go."

When Kankuro opened the door but allowed Gaara to enter first, Gaara was about to say something but Kankuro quickly shut the door in his face. What the hell? That's when he smelt something coming from inside the kitchen, the light was on in there too, he could faintly hear someone moving around.

It wasn't Temari, she was still Konoha with Shikamaru, and Kankuro just shoved in his own home and barricaded the door. Who was in his house? When he walked into the kitchen, he froze in shock. There was Ai, placing food in his table. There was a banner hanging across the kitchen, reading Happy Birthday Gaara.

Ai looked up him and smiled that smile that she seemed to only reserve for him. Gaara's eyes traveled around the kitchen, she even put up balloons everywhere. The food on the table was a big variety of different kinds of things, even things that he never even seen before.

"Hey." She said casually gripping the back of the chair she was behind. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

How she knew it was his birthday today, he didn't know. Hell even he forgot it was, since he never celebrated his birthday, it was just another day to him. Yet, here was Ai, giving him a surprise birthday celebration. His heart jumped as he stared at her, what was with this girl and brining out such foreign emotions in him.

"I cooked you dinner, I made a variety of different kinds. I've been practicing on how to make Japanese food, so I don't know how good it really is." Ai said scratching the side of her face.

For the first time in a long time, Gaara felt himself smile. Ai's eyes widened and a breathtaking smile of her own appeared.

"Well come on, the foods getting cold."

Gaara sat down and Ai put a plate in front of him. "Now some of this are dishes from my world, they are really good so you have to try them all before you say they are gross."

Ai sat down across from him and began filling her won plate, the put a huge variety on her and Gaara followed her example. He made a mental note that there was nothing that contained fish on the table, she even made his favorite food.

"What happened to your date?" He didn't know why he asked but since she was here he was a little curious.

A small blush appeared on her face. "I'm on it now."

What? It took Gaara a minute to realize what she meant, she lied about going out so she could plan this for him. Admiration and Awe for this woman in front of him filled him, he felt warm all the sudden that someone would actually do this for him. He felt himself relax and enjoy his evening with Ai.

Dinner conversation included any and everything that Ai could think of. Gaara didn't mind that she like to talk to him, she would tell him of her adventures back in her world and he would listen to them. He learned that her father wasn't a very mice man, she stilled loved him though. Ai said that her uncle once told her that her mother's death changed her father into the man that he was.

Gaara was surprised that they had that part in common, is made him feel that they connected with each other on some deeper level. He asked her about she died.

"Well some of my friends wanted to go out clubbing, and I let them talk me into it. I had to much to drink and left early because I was tired of being hit on by perverted guys who wanted in my pants. Even though I was intoxicated I walked home, my apartment wasn't very far away. I wasn't paying attention as I crossed the street and I was hit by a car, whoever was driving was going pretty fast. It hurt like a bitch because I could feel that my bones snapped on impact, my head cracked the cement and that was it. It started to rain as I died, like the heavens were weeping. Next thing I know, I was waking up in your office."

Gaara stared at Ai, just like that her life ended. Only to wake up in an entirely new world. God the was she so brave, that she was a really good actor. When they was done eating Ai, quickly got up and blind folded him.

"No peaking, I have a few more surprises for you." She said squeezing his shoulders.

Gaara huffed and crossed his arms as he waited. He heard the ice box open, cupboards open and close , he heard a match light and was tempted to take the blindfold off. Ai did the honors and pulled the blind fold off, in front of him was a cake. It had a single candle with the number 21, signifying how old he was now.

"Make a wish." Ai whispered in his ear.

Even though that sounded stupid, one look at her face and he found himself leaning forward and blowing the candle out. Ai clapped and cut him a piece.

"It's a spice cake, so it isn't that sweet." She said knowingly.

As Gaara took a bite, he found that he could eat it. It wasn't very sweet at all, Ai vanished from the kitchen only to return with something behind her back.

"I got you something." She said handing him the wrapped gift.

Gaara tore the paper off and opened the box, inside was a new sash for him to use to carry his gourd around with.

"I noticed that your other one was getting kind of worn down so I asked a merchant to make this for you, the leather strap is good to last for a whole two years. I sowed the Kage insignia on there to add a little extra to it. Happy Birthday Gaara."

Gaara's eyes softened as he looked up at her. She did so much for him, so much to make this day special for him. Standing up he did something completely out of character, he wrapped her in his arms and hugged her.

"Thank you Ai."

Ai stayed frozen for a moment before slowly hugging him back. It felt good holding her to him, she pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Your welcome Gaara, I wanted to show you that your birthday is something worth celebrating."

As he looked down at her smiling, loving face Gaara suddenly got the urge to kiss her. She giggled at him and that sealed the deal, she gave him so much, she trusted him and made him feel worth something.

He remembered her words that she spoke in his office, that he deserved love. He deserved to have someone care for him, he agreed and at that moment he wanted it to be her. He wanted to not only be special to someone, he wanted Ai to feel deserving as well.

Gaara cupped her cheek and as her eyes looked up at him in question, he leaned down and gently kissed her lips. It was a simple caress, just a light touch of his lips to hers. He pulled away just as quickly to see Ai's stunned face. She blinked at him before reaching up and pulling back down, this time kissing him.

This kiss was not feather light, it was full of unspoken emotion. Ai's arms circled around his neck, fisting in his hair. Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer, loving the feel of her pressed against him. When they broke away Ai was breathing heavily, her head resting against his chest.

...

Oh my gosh...I just kissed him.

Well technically he kissed me first, but still I kissed him back! I never imagined that he would actually do something like this, not that I'm complaining at all. Gaara's lips are incredibly soft and oh..

I leaned my head back and looked up at him again. His lips were parted, his chest moving with each lung full of air. It seemed he was just as effected as I was by that kiss. What I thought was just a simple crush was proving to be something else all together. I cared very, very deeply for Gaara, I was NOT calling it love. No it wasn't quite there yet, but I care.

"Gaara." His name slipped out like a whispery breath of air.

His eyes darkened and he captured my lips in his again. I don't know how long we stood there holding each other, encompassed in each other. I never wanted it to end though, I never wanted this feeling to end.

We both never noticed the presence on the other side of the kitchen wall, there was small smile on their face as whoever it was pushed off the wall and walked back out the door.

* * *

I love the way this chapter turned out. I'm not very good with writing romance and expressing feelings so please bare with me on it. If anyone wants to help me in that category, your insight is most welcome.


	7. Life in the sand 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

I'd like to say our relationship changed after his birthday, but sadly that was not the case. The very next day I awoke wrapped up in my blankets, in my own bed mind you. After our little kissing escapade we cleaned his kitchen together and then I bade him goodnight and left.

I quickly got dressed and made my way towards Takao's shabby building. Today was Saturday and I wasn't going to Gaara's office today, I never do on the weekends. Besides I needed to have a serious chat with my master, I needed him to kick my ass and push me like he never has before.

My wish was granted, as soon as I stepped into Takao's underground training room he put me to work. He trained my taijustu skills for the most part, I even asked him to train to use a sword. My fans were useless so I needed another dominant weapon. I was doing a hand stand, with about 50 pounds of weight strapped to my legs when Takao walked up to me.

"How do you expect to protect Lord Kazekage if you can't even stay upright with just a little bit of weight? Hell you blocked your powers out, so your basically pathetically useless!"

"I didn't block my powers you ass, they just disappeared. " I grunted shutting my eyes tightly to block out the ache in my legs.

"Chakra just doesn't vanish girl, unless it's sealed. You have no seals on you, so your suppressing it!"

I glared up at him. That didn't make sense, how was I suppressing my own power? It just vanished overnight, I woke up drenched in sweat and when I went to train...BAM! It was gone. I relayed this information to Takao.

"What was you dreaming about?"

"How the hell should I know, this was months ago! I can't remember!" I huffed angrily.

"You need try and collect those memories, whatever is suppressing your power could be related to your nightmare."

That just sounded ridiculous and stupid. Even when I awoke I couldn't even remember my own dream, the only real thing that I felt from it was fear. There was an unimaginable amount of fear coursing through me when I came to, fear I've never felt before. So, I really didn't want to remember what it was about.

As the hours passed, my training got harder and harder. Takao vanished after a while and never returned, I was going to guess that it was getting night time, he had border patrol. I had my feet in some shackle like things hanging upside down, trying my damnedest to do some sit ups when I felt another presence in the room.

Falling back down I twisted my upper torso to look behind me. Sure enough there stood the great Kazekage himself. I turned back around and continued with my sit ups, my body was drenched in sweat. I shredded most of my clothes, only wearing my shorts and a tank top. After I hit my mark of 100 I had to pull myself up once more to unlock the shackles.

My body was aching, but I wasn't done yet. Pulling my black gloves tighter I went over to the make shift punching bag that Takao had set for me. This shit was frustrating, I felt so weak. I've always been weak yeah, but still that limited amount of time I had it, I wanted it back. I didn't care if it was the same amount, I just wanted something back so I could protect Gaara.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard." Gaara finally said after watching me for about ten minutes.

"I'm well aware of that fact, but until I can find out what the hell happened to my chakra, this is all I can do." I said punching the shit out the punching bag.

"Over exerting yourself is going to do nothing but exhaust you. If your exhausted you can't fight." Gaara reprimanded softly his sand shooting out to wrap around my fist. "Your body is exhausted right now as it is, you've been down here for over sixteen hours."

I looked at Gaara in shock, damn it's been that long? No wonder I wanted to drop and just lay on the floor. I slowly walked over to where my clothes and water bottle was, I sat down heavily. My sitting went to me laying down flat on my back. I held my bottle of water up and sighed.

"Water is getting really scarce here." I said watching the water slosh around in the bottle.

"It usually does, since it never rains here, we don't get much water." Gaara sat down beside me. "Most of our water comes from underground, but the streams are drying up quickly."

I closed my eyes, the only time it ever rained was when I caused it to rain. It was by pure accident though, I was just pissed off and my emotions got the best of me.

"Are people are going to die? With the water running out?"

"I have people looking into different ways to have transported to Suna, if that fails then there is a possibility."

I could tell from how Gaara said that that this issue was very troubling and it pained him because he couldn't do anything to help his people. I closed my eyes again and I guess I fell a sleep because when my eyes opened again, I was home in bed. My curtains were drawn, but from the light shining through I knew it was day time. Sighing to myself I got dressed and went back to Takao's to train some more.

For the next two weeks I did nothing but train my body when I wasn't at the office with Gaara, doing my assistant duties. Everyday I was getting more and more pissed off with myself, Gaara was growing concerned because I would come into work half dead. So he ordered me to take a few days off work to stay home and rest, if he found out I was training than I would be severely punished. That's how I found myself at home in bed.

Sluggishly I crawled out of bed and went into my bathroom. I looked like crap, my hair was a mess and I had bags under my eyes. My skin was dirty and I smelt like sweat, turning around I turned my shower on.

After I washed the grim from my body I got dressed and left my house, wrapping my cloak around my shoulders before I went. I stopped to get some lunch and sat under the awning looking out over the street. Dango was actually pretty good. I picked my glass of tea and stared down at the liquid.

A commotion outside had me getting up and seeing what was wrong. There was a crowd surrounding a little boy who had collapsed, his mother was going into hysterics. Someone picked the little boy up and ran towards the hospital, I lingered around when I heard some of the older people talking.

"He is the 13th person today to collapse from dehydration. At this rate, the hospital is going to be over ridden with people who can't get enough water." One said frantically.

"I know, my water supply has been greatly reduced. The ninja's are posting warning's on everybody's doors, if they can't find a solution soon than we are all going to be in trouble." A woman cried out helplessly.

"I heard that two people have already died!" Another whispered

I looked up at the sky, no clouds in sight. There never was, not for miles and miles around, the desert was barren. I climbed up onto a water tower and looked around the village, people were starting to die from this drought. My gaze went towards the Kage building, where I knew Gaara was probably at. Trying his best to figure out this situation.

My fists clenched at my sides. I could create the water we needed if I only had my damn powers! Desperation seized my heart and clenched it painfully, I needed to do something to help save Gaara's people. What the hell could I do though? I was nothing but a pathetic excuse of a woman.

I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest, I felt so useless. I wanted to be helpful, I didn't want my powers to fight people with. I wanted them so I could help. No fighting, I just wanted to help, to be useful. Squeezing my eyes shut I looked inside myself like that very first day.

Please, please I just want to help. I don't want to be all powerful and awesome, I just wanted to help. I wanted to be the one that saves lives, not the one that takes them! And like a damn lightening bolt I got it! My power vanished after that day of training to where I used my power to attack Takao's shadow clones, before with the rock slide I used it to save people.

THAT WAS IT!

My power was locked away because I used it for the wrong purpose. My purpose here in this world was not to fight people, but to help SAVE! I smiled and concentrated hard, I found my core again and latched onto it. I was going to help save these people!

I stood up and took in a deep breath, I could do this! As if sensing my desperation and anxiety, the wind picked up around me. I opened my eyes and looked up at sky.

"Please, help me!"

Clouds gathered, thunder cracked and the skies opened up and the rain started to pour. I couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling up and escaping my lips. I did it! I turned around and raced towards the Kazekage building, Gaara wasn't in his office so i ran towards the council meeting room.

I turned the corner and bent at my waist trying to collect my breath, one of the council members spotted me and alerted the others.

"Young lady this is a private meeting."

I ignored him and looked for Gaara, a smile stretched across my face. "Its raining."

Gaara took in my soaking wet clothes as the other council members looked at each other in confusing. He stood up and walked over to me, I grasped his hand and pulled him towards a nearby window for him to look out.

"I did it, I made it rain!" I said excitedly clapping my hands.

As the other members came to check it out I ran towards the door and opened in going outside in the down pour. People were all standing out in the street looking up in fascination, I heard people come out behind me but I paid them no mind.

"What did she mean when she said she made it rain?" I heard someone ask.

"This is her ability." Came Gaara's answer.

I took my cloak off and opened my arms, tilting my head back as the rain hit me. I felt so accomplished and complete now, I looked down at the village as people started to place basins and other things out to collect the water. Spinning around I looked at Gaara, he was standing in the doorway not coming out because of his sand.

"Lord Kazekage, where are the water supplies located?" I had an idea, a crazy idea but an idea nonetheless.

Gaara sighed and after a moment his sand armor fell away before he stepped out into the rain. He motioned with hand to follow him and I did as we jumped from the building and ran towards the very back of the village. Kids were out running and laughing in the rain, playing around in water puddles. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

Gaara led me to a mess of buildings, or well half buildings. The structures were open on three sides, a water well was in the middle of each one. The Shinobi stationed here looked over at us as we landed.

"Lord Kazekage! What is creating this weather?" Matsuri yelled running up along with Sari and two other ninja that I didn't recognize.

Gaara didn't answer her he just looked over at me, I smiled at their shocked faces.

"I need these structures taken down, the water needs to flow into the well's." I said walking forward.

Gaara nodded and instructed the Ninja to tear them down. While they did this I took a good look at him, he looked pretty hot with the way his clothes was sticking to his body. His hair was starting to lay flat, his bangs hanging in his eyes and sticking to his face. He caught me staring and smirked. My eyes narrowed, I really liked this Gaara.

There was a total of five water wells, I placed my hands in front of me in a prayer like motion and closed my eyes. This was going to taxing and I knew I'd most likely pass out afterwards. I stretched my arms out palms facing out and concentrated, I imagine the rain forming like small water falls and pouring into the wells. Opening my eyes I was greeted with the sight of water collecting 50 feet up in the air spinning out into the wells.

I didn't know how deep these water wells went, or how much water was needed to replenish the village for a while. I think I stood there for about a good 30 minutes, my breathing was becoming ragged as my energy waned. My arms dropped and I began to fall forward but strong arms caught me and pulled me up against an equally strong chest.

"That's enough for today Ai." Gaara said in my ear.

I looked up through the rain at him, his eyes held a raw emotion that my brain couldn't place. Gratefulness maybe. My eyes drooped as I relaxed against him, the rain was till coming down in soft drops.

"That was more tiring than I thought." I mumbled forcing my eyes open.

"You used a lot of energy doing this, rest now."

I tilted my head back and looked up at him. I was very much aware that everyone watching us. but I couldn't find it in me to care. Gaara picked me up as my knees buckled and I placed my head against his shoulder. He gave a few orders to the Shinobi around before heading back towards the village.

I slipped in and out of unconsciousness the whole way. My eyes opened when I felt the rain no longer hitting us, tiredly I looked around and noticed that we was at my house. Gaara carried me to my bedroom and sat me down.

"You need some dry clothes."

I watched through half lidded eyes as he started to rummage around through my things. This is another sight I'd never thought I'd see. It was quite enlightening. Gaara nudged me awake again and sat me up, I should have been embarrassed as he stripped my wet clothes off, down to my undergarments.

"Lift your arms."

My arms felt like a ton of bricks but I did manage to lift them. He slipped a large shirt over my head and then laid me back against my bed. I was out by the time my head hit the pillow, so I was pretty sure I imagined it when I felt soft lips touch my forehead and a voice telling me to sleep.

Yeah just my imagination.

...

I was pleasantly surprised to see that it was STILL raining when I woke up. Looking at the time I noticed it was after 9 and began to hurriedly get ready only to remember that Gaara had me on leave for at least two more days. Shrugging I still got dressed and made my way to work. Gaara could just yell at me later.

I sat down at my desk and sighed at the work load that greeted me. Grabbing my pen I opened the first document and began to work. Kankuro showed up a few hours later and smiled when he seen me, his smile was pure mischief though.

"What's up Ai?" He greeted rather LOUDLY.

I looked up in frustration. Why was he being so loud? Gaara's door opened and I gulped when a not so happy Kazekage stepped out his office.

"What are you doing here Ai? Your supposed to be home resting, especially after yesterday."

"I'm fine Gaara, all I do at home is sit around, that's all I do here to. So I might as well do my work." I said resting my head in my hand. "Besides my rent is coming up and I need to work so I can pay it."

Gaara's eyes tightened before he relented and vanished back in his office. I stuck my tongue out at Kankuro as he smirked at me. Kankuro acted like a big brother toward me, his constant pestering was getting annoying though. I did however appreciate this side of him better, instead of the one that threatened me when I first came here.

By the end of the day I had half my work done, I would have had more but I passed out on my desk. I was still drained and I bet the downpour going on outside didn't help either. Though at this point I didn't think that I was the one causing it anymore. The clouds just didn't feel like stopping the rain and moving on.

I shaken awake by Gaara, it was pass 6 and when he came to check on me I was out like a light.

"Are you hungry?"

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I nodded. The last time I ate was yesterday and that was the dango that I had. Gaara sighed as we stopped in front of the doors leading out into the rain. His eyes went to me and I blinked.

"I'm not doing this, I tried to stop it earlier. The rain is working all on its own." I said looking up at the dark clouds.

I raised my hand and created a small water barrier that we used to like an umbrella. This way Gaara didn't have to get wet, he had his gourd on anyways. (I forgot the mention this before, but Gaara's gourd is the small one that he carried on his side, the one he has during The Last: Naruto the Movie.)

I smiled when I noticed he was using the sash I bought him to keep it strapped to his side. That was a good present after all. I was surprised when Gaara led me to his house instead of a restaurant.

"I thought we could eat in, you don't need to exert your energy anymore." Gaara told me opening his front door.

I stepped in and he closed the door after himself, I followed him toward the kitchen. I smiled as he stood there not knowing what to do, taking the initiative I began gathering pots and pans and started to cook. I made egg rolls and Onigiri, Gyoza and hmm how about some steamed vegetables. Gaara sat the table as I worked, Kankuro wondered in halfway through. He was surprised to see me at first but then just shrugged and sat down next to his brother.

I placed all the food down and sat down by the two brothers. The situation was screaming awkward, but it wasn't awkward at all. It was calm and relaxing.

"Damn girl, this is good. If I knew you could cook this good than I would have hired you as a cook." Kankuro said taking a bite of his egg role.

I giggled at him. "I would have turned you down, I like working for Gaara."

"That's to bad." Kankuro commented.

I caught Gaara's eye and smiled before resuming to eat my food. I cleared all the dishes away and cleaned the Kitchen up, Gaara joined me in washing the dishes as Kankuro vanished. It was silent between us as we worked. Neither saying a word, and the tension just had to start building. Our hands would brush ever so slightly as I passed a dish to him, every time we touched it was like electricity shot through me.

If Gaara felt anything he didn't say anything. I really wish I could keep my face blank and not show emotion like he did, it would me in so many different situations. Once the dishes was done I turned away from sink and made my way to his living room. I didn't feel like walking home just yet, so I plopped down on his couch and closed my eyes.

I felt the cushion next to me sink in as he sat next to me, unconsciously I leaned into his side and rested my head on his shoulder. A thought struck my mind and of course I spoke it.

"You know what will make your paperwork easier, if you modernized Suna and used computers." I said looking up at him.

(They have computers in this time frame, same with tvs and camera's and satellite dishes and vhs tapes...I made sure by looking it up before I put it in my story.)

"We have a few, but they are used in the medical wing and in our research department."

"They help a whole lot. " I said laying my head back down.

Gaara moved his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders. This uncharacteristic display of affection was throwing my for a loop but I just had to remind myself that the Gaara sitting next to me was not the one that we think we know.

I was almost a sleep when Gaara suddenly shifted, I felt his fingers graze my cheek before he tilted my head up. My eyes opened to stare into his blue-green orbs, I could get lost in those eyes of his.

Ever so slightly, Gaara leaned down and kissed me softly. This was the first time that we had any contact like this since his birthday over two weeks ago. Raising my hand I placed it against his cheek as kissed him back. These kisses were slow, languid and full of compassion.

He pulled away after a few moments and I rested my head in the hollow of his neck ad his arms wrapped around me. Closing my eyes I drifted off to sleep in his warm, protective embrace.

* * *

Aren't they just so cute...

Well I guess that explains why Ai lost her abilities. I had a different idea going for it but this one is what my finger typed so, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Thanks for reading. Oh yeah, **Burrito956, **I just wanted to give you a shout out for reviewing my story. I take everything you say to heart, so thank you!


	8. Life in the sand 8

_Okay so I haven't updated this one in a while because my stupid as laptop crashed and I lost EVERYTHING! I didn't save anything on a flash drive either, so I got discouraged and started up **New Beginnings** instead. I'm updating now though because I finally got the will to write again._

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Gaara-sama!"

Gaara looked up as Matsuri came through his office door. For a second he wondered how she got passed Ai, only to remember that she was at the water wells again today. The rain had stopped sometime last night, so Ai had to create another rain storm, this one was small and only located near the wells.

Gaara's mind went back to the previous night. After Ai fell asleep on him, he didn't have the heart to move her. She was still exhausted and needed to sleep as much as she could. So, he just sat there on the couch with her all night while she slept in his lap. Even though Shukaku has been out of him for over 5 years, Gaara still found it hard to sleep sometimes.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Matsuri waving a hand in front of his face. She was half-way leaned over his desk, the shirt she was wearing allowed an impressive amount of clearage to show, lucky for him he could easily ignore it.

"What is it Matsuri?"

"Sir, I was wondering if I could talk to you about Ai?"

Gaara leaned back in his chair and studied Matsuri closely. One thing he was good at was reading body language, and deducing someone's true intentions. Matsuri's eyes were guarded but he could see the underlying resentment, her body was stiff and rigid. Her lips her pressed into a firm line, her jaw clenched tightly like the topic of discussion greatly disturbed her. Gaara came to one conclusion. Matsuri was jealous of Ai and hated her for the fact that she was with him. So he humored her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well a lot of people are saying that Ai came to be here under suspicious circumstances, everyone I've talked to said that they have never seen her before. They said that it was like she just popped up out of no where sir. " Matsuri said hoping that Gaara would see reason not to trust her.

"I'm well aware of those facts Matsuri, Ai's circumstances in this village are between her and I." Gaara said absentmindedly, he's had to give this speech a lot. "I can assure you that she is fully trustworthy and she is here for the best intentions."

"I don't trust her sir." Matsuri said firmly.

Gaara leaned his head into his propped up hand and leveled her with a look. "Are you saying these things as a Shinobi of Suna or as a woman who feels threatened?"

The shock was evident on Matsuri's face, she never expected him to say something like that. She looked away from her Kazekage and secret love and glared a whole into the floor. She couldn't deny the facts that she was speaking out of a jealous heart, she seen first hand what Ai was willing to do to save the village.

Gaara couldn't help the smirk that appeared. He opened his mouth to dismiss her when a Shinobi appeared into his office. The man bowed before speaking.

"Lord Kazekage I come with urgent news. Ms. Takahashi has fainted sir, she was filling the water wells up when she collapsed and became unresponsive. She is being taken to the hospital right now."

Gaara blinked at the man before he was up and out of his seat and out his office door, the man and Matsuri hot on his heels. That stupid girl overexerted herself again! He arrived at the hospital and went to her room to see a flurry of movement around the room.

"I need an IV drip set up! As well as 3 cc's of adimaxine to get her fever down!" One nurse shouted.

"Her chakra is dangerously low, and her lungs filling with fluid!" Another said with his hands poised over Ai's chest.

"We need to drain the fluid quickly. Give her a sedative!"

Gaara watched as a tube was stick up Ai's nose and into her lungs. He watched as some type of liquid came up the tube and deposited into a basin. Ai was pale and was sweating, her breathing coming out in harsh pants.

"Damn it, we need to break her fever."

-Matsuri-

Matsuri looked away from the scene to her Kazekage, it was easy to tell that Gaara was worried. His usual stoic mask was gone, replaced by anxiety and to her surprise a flicker of fear. Her eyes saddened, it was even obvious to her that Gaara cared for this girl. Who was she get in the way of her Kazekage's happiness, who was she to destroy his dreams when they barely just begun?

Matsuri walked forward and plucked Ai's chart out of one of the nurses hands. For the past 3 years she has studied medical ninjustu and was very good in the art, that's why she was a medic in the hospital.

"I need you to get me a respirator and a shot of penicillin, set up a drip through her IV." Matsuri instructed, she placed her hand on Ai's clammy forehead and let her chakra enter the girl.

Her eyes looked up to meet her Kazekage's and she gave him a small smile of reassurance. If Gaara truly cared for her, then Matsuri would give her chance. Even though her heart was telling her not to, Gaara's happiness was what came first.

-Ai-

My eyes opened and the first thing I noticed was that I had a splitting headache, one fit to match a hangover. The room I was in was dark, but from the monitor beeping near by I realized I was in the hospital.

Groaning softly I tried to remember what the hell happened and how I got here. The last thing I remember was filling the wells up again, I was dizzy and felt faint, but I kept pushing myself to complete my task.

I tried to sit up only for a string hand to land on my shoulder and push me back down. I blinked the fuzziness from my eyes and looked into a pair of wary blue-green eyes. Gaara was sitting in a chair next to my bed, his posture was rigid and from the intensity of his glare I was in deep shit.

"I'm suspending you from work or any sort of training for a month. "

Gaara's voice was low and had a slight cold edge to it.

"Why?" I croaked out, my voice hoarse. My throat was killing me.

"You've been in the hospital for a week. You had pneumonia which caused you lungs to fill up with liquid and was severely drained of chakra, which made your condition worse and speed up your condition."

My eyes watered, he was worried about me. I knew that his and I relationship was very, very new and I didn't even know what we had going on. The tears fell from my eyes and rolled down my face, even back in my world I never had anyone worry about me. I had friends yes, but they never came to the hospital if I was in there, the only who did was Chelsea until she was killed.

My onslaught of tears threw Gaara off guard and his face softened as he sighed and sat up leaning towards me. I placed my hand against his cheek and absentmindedly rubbed my thumb under his eye.

"Okay, I'll take the time off." I said smiling weakly.

Gaara relaxed when I didn't argue with him. Honestly, I didn't have the energy to argue or fight. My body was so tired, it was taking a whole hell of a lot of strength to even keep my eyes open. Grabbing the hand that was caressing his cheek, Gaara brought it back down to the bed, but didn't let go. Much to my delight.

"I'm so happy that I came here, that I was able meet you Gaara." I mumbled as my eyes grew heavy. "You should smile more often, your cute when your smile." My mumbling became quieter and quieter as I went under again.

The next time I woke up, I was given the sad news that I would be spending at least two more weeks in the hospital. They did however take the damn tube out of my nose, those things are so uncomfortable feeling. The first week was fine, I listened to the nurses and did what they asked of me because I was still very weak.

I started to grow restless around my eight day of being cooped up in that damn hospital bed. I was only here now under observation, to make sure that my lungs were clear. In my opinion they were, I didn't need the damn breathing mask anymore. My IV was taken out, so why the hell was I still here?

"Please Ms. Takahashi, your not allowed to leave your room." A frantic, young medic was telling me as I tried to escape. She had one hand on my back and the other holding my arm.

"I'm fine dang it, let me out of this place!"

The door to my room opened and I had to suppress my groan of irritation. Even though I was told that Matsuri was the one who played the biggest part in my saving, I still got that hate vibe from her. Matsuri took in the scene and sighed.

"I'll take it from here Yana."

Yana's face flashed with a look of relief as she quickly left the room. Geez, I wasn't that much of a hand full. Okay, so maybe I was. I argued with every medic that came into the room, and I've tried to escape quite a few times, I was caught each time.

"This really is no way for the Kazekage's girlfriend to act!" Matsuri snapped as she grabbed my arm and steered me back to the bed.

Girlfriend?

I sat down and blinked up at her, when the hell was that spread around? There may be some romantic things happening between Gaara and I, but I was pretty sure that we haven't labeled ourselves yet.

"Girlfriend?" I asked as Matsuri took out her listening device to check my lungs and do what other body checks that she had to do.

"Yes, are you not?"

"The last time I checked, no."

Matsuri's gaze snapped to mine and I leaned away from her. What was that look for? A mix of confusion, annoyance, surprise, and happiness was on complete display for me to see. Maybe I should have said yes.

Matsuri abruptly stood up and regarded me slowly. I didn't like being alone in the same room as her, I knew she didn't like me for taking her precious Gaara-sama. She marked some things on my chart before giving me an obvious fake smile.

"Your lungs are clear and seeing as how you fit well enough to harass the medics, I'd say that you are good to leave."

Why did I feel like punching her in the face all the sudden, I had a feeling it was because of that damn condescending tone she just used towards me. She may have saved my life, but from the look in her eyes, she was now regretting it.

I didn't waste anytime in standing up and walking the hell out of that room, I paused momentarily at the door looking over my shoulder at her.

"I may not know what Gaara and I right now, but I will soon. Perhaps the next time I kiss him." I couldn't stop the smile from forming at her angered expression.

Don't ask me why I did that, I have no freaking idea. I knew it wasn't a good idea to push her and rub whatever relationship I had with Gaara in her face. The opportunity presented itself and I couldn't help myself. There was a tickling in the back of my head, I was forgetting something. Shrugging my shoulders, I left the building and went straight home.

I so needed a shower and new clothes.

...

It was night.

The village was wide awake too. It was such a beautiful night out, it was one of those rare non-cold nights. Couples walked the streets together, hand in hand or arm in arm. Others were so wrapped up in each other, the outside world was non-existent to them.

The wind shifted and changed directions, blowing ever so slightly. Stars twinkled like millions of lights in the sky. It was breathtaking.

A pleased sigh escaped from pink lips, said lips tilting up in a smile. Eye lids closed, hiding the hazel orbs from view. Ai had her arms tucked behind her head, one leg was hanging off the roof she was on, the other was bent at the knee.

This is how Gaara found her. When he heard that she had been discharged from the hospital, several days early that is. He wanted to go looking for her, but he had several damn meetings that he had to do and wasn't able to escape.

He stared down at her form. She was relaxed, not a single muscles was tensed. He knew that she knew he was standing just a foot from her. So, the fact that she was completely relaxed around him was a bit, heart warming.

There was a lot of people that even though he had been the Kazekage for over 5 years, still did not trust him. There was still people who got extremely uncomfortable in his presences. Gaara knew that sometimes even his siblings were wary of him. he couldn't blame them though, he spent many, many years as a cold-blooded murderer.

This girl, wasn't from this world. Yet, she knew everything about him and everybody else. From some of the times they were alone she would talk about what she knew from watching the 'anime' and reading the 'manga' of the show called Naruto.

She knew how he was in the past, what he went though to become to Kazekage, and what happened after. Him dying, being resurrected thanks to Chiyo-baa-san, then what happened in the war. She would smile when she talked about how it was so exciting to see all the Kage forming together for the first time since the Ninja nations were formed.

Ai said she even cried when she read Hashirama's speech of his dream of the all the Kage's banning together, then being able to see it happen. Ai was a very complex, very strange, and very intriguing woman.

"Are you okay?"

Gaara blinked as his eyes focused on the now open Hazel eyes staring up at him in worry. Ai sat up and frowned at him. Gaara moved so sit down next to her, his gaze drifted down to the busy streets of his village.

"Do you like being here?" Yume tilted her head in confusion. "Don't you miss your world?"

Gaara was taken back by her smile, it was just a small one, but it held a lot of emotion. "Sometimes I do, I would crazy if I didn't. " Her eyes left his and looked out over the village. "I love it here though, it still feels unreal being here. I never would have imagined that something like this would ever happen, but I'm glad it did. "Ai looked back at him. "I got to meet you, and that itself is a dream come true"

Gaara didn't know what to say so he stayed silent, slowly mulling over her words. They sat in silence for a while, Ai shifted and leaned into him. Her head resting on his shoulder as her eyes drifted closed. Looking down at her, Gaara couldn't stop himself from placing a hand under her chin and tilting her head back far enough for him to gently place his lips against hers.

This was the third time that they've kissed. As Ai responded, her hand coming up to caress his cheek softly. Gaara told himself he needed to do this more often. He enjoyed the feeling of his lips against hers. He liked she ran her hands through his hair, he just liked her period.

Gaara paused suddenly, causing Ai to pull away and give a quizzical look.

He liked her...Gaara liked her...after 21 years of being alive he finally found somebody who he developed feeling for.

"Gaara?"

Gaara wrapped his arms around the startled girl and kissed her again. Ai was momentarily shocked, but she quickly responded again. The kiss slowly became very heated and before they knew it Ai was sitting his lap, her hands fisted tightly in his hair. Gaara's had one hand tightly squeezing her hip, while the other cradled the back of her head.

Ai shifted and froze, she quickly detached herself from his mouth and leaned back some. They needed to slow down. Gaara caught on quickly, but that didn't stop him from leaning forward and laying his head in her shoulder. He closed his eyes as they both fought to control their breathing and racing hearts.

Gaara wasn't going to deny the fact that he wanted the girl in his lap, because he did. If his lower extremities wasn't proof enough. These feelings were completely foreign to him, well the sexual thoughts weren't exactly. Gaara was 21, and he was the Kazekage had so he has had a few sexual encounters. By a few he meant only once!

To him it just didn't feel right to sleep with woman, so after that one encounter he pushed all his desires and sexual thoughts completely down. It worked to, until now. The only difference now though, was that it felt so _right_, being with Ai.

"I'm uh...I'm going to head home. "

Ai got up off his lap and gave him a small smile before jumping off the roof of the building. Gaara sighed and looked up at the stars. She hadn't rejected him, just got away before it went to far to fast. His sand swirled around him and he vanished from his spot.

A pair of very angry eyes looked at the spot to where the Kazekage just was. That little Ai was going to pay for getting to close to the Kazekage, to hell with what her earlier convictions on saving _her_ to let her Gaara-sama be happy. She could make him happy, but first she had to get rid of Ai.

* * *

Yes, Gaara has had sex before and yes these two will eventual end up together between the sheets. I just don't know when.

For those of you who don't like my stories I'm sorry, I don't have a beta and honestly don't know how the hell that works anyways so I just stick to myself. I'm well aware of the fact that I have some errors here or there and later will have to got back to fix them.

Those who do enjoy it, thank you!

Now review and tell me what you think!


	9. Life in the sand 9

Hey!

So, I've been gone for a while, and now that I'm back I have some questions for you all

Should I continue this story? I've been thinking about just deleting everything and starting anew, but I want to know what you readers think before I do.

So, what's the verdict? Should I continue or no?


End file.
